The Twelve Days of a Kaito Christmas
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Summary: Kaito fights with Aoko but accidentally goes too far, so to make it up to her he gives her a few sweet little surprises...
1. On the 1st Day of Christmas

Detective Conan- The Twelve Days of a Kaito Christmas

Chapter 1: On the First Day of Christmas...

Pairing: Kaito and Aoko

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito so DON'T SUE ME!!!

Summary: Kaito fights with Aoko but accidentally goes too far, so to make it up to her he gives her a few sweet little surprises...

Ch. 1- On the First Day of Christmas...

"DANG IT!!!" Aoko shouted, slamming her bedroom door.

Inspector Nakamori was confused. Aoko sounded just like him when he lost a KID heist, minus his foul language. He went to her room to see what was up. He opened the door and was hit in the face by a pillow.

"A-Aoko!?! What's wrong?" Nakamori asked.

"S-sorry, Dad... K-Kaito just really ticked me off today so I'm trying to vent my anger." Aoko said, sighing.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nakamori asked.

"I... no, you have that heist to worry about." Aoko mumbled.

"What heist?" Nakamori asked.

"Well, Kaito was flashing around a newspaper today with a KID message in it. I didn't read it, but I assumed you already knew about it..." Aoko mumbled, confused.

"No, I got no conformation on a KID heist! DANG IT!!! THAT KID!!! He's sending them through the newspaper now!" Nakamori shouted, running to find a newspaper.

Aoko sighed feeling lonely and angry again. 'Dang it, Kaito! This is all your fault!' Aoko thought to herself. She sighed and she thought about what happened...

{FLASHBACK}

"_Morning, Kaito!" Aoko said, smiling at her childhood friend._

"_Morning, Aoko!" Kaito said, cheerfully._

"_Why are you so happy!?" Aoko asked, giggling a little._

"_Look at the newspaper!" Kaito said, showing the article with KID's announcement._

"_NOT AGAIN!!! B-but it's so close to Christmas! Why can't he wait a few weeks!" Aoko whined._

"_Maybe this is his way of Christmas shopping..." Kaito said, smirking._

"_Shut up... I hate KID, I hate him and his guts. Oh, I almost forgot, I hate his hat, tuxedo, monocle, and every single thing about him!!!" Aoko shouted, sitting at her seat annoyed._

"_Oh, but you didn't read the message..." Kaito said, whining._

"_I don't care!" Aoko shouted._

"_But! Just take one look-"_

"_NO!"_

"_BUT!"_

_NOOO!!! N-O, N-O, N-O, N-O, NO!!!" Aoko screamed in Kaito's ear._

"_Dang it, Aoko, why do you always have to scream in my ear! You're so stubborn..." Kaito mumbled, annoyed._

"_I don't give a dang what KID has to say I hate him, his normal identity, his guts, his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, and any other person that might have helped make such a cold-hearted person as KID! I HATE KID!!! HE DESERVES NO LOVE AND I DON'T CARE IF HE DIES!!!" Aoko screamed._

"_DANG IT, AOKO! SHUT UP!" Kaito shouted._

"_Oh, I forgot how much you love that heartless jerk!" Aoko shouted._

"_He's not heartless. It's one thing to hate his crimes and all, but to hate his normal self... you don't even know him! He might be some normal guy with a normal life, who has a reason for this!" Kaito shouted, angry._

"_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! I HATE HIM!!! Because of him I won't be able to spend time with my Dad! I already lost my mom, I'm slowing losing Dad, and I think I'm slowly losing you! You're never around when I need to talk to you! What sort of friend never has time to hang out with his childhood friend because of part-time jobs!" Aoko shouted._

"_SHUT UP! Look, I'm sorry if I haven't been around that much anymore, but I've been busy!" Kaito said, trying to stop the argument between them._

"_I HATE KID! I WISH HE NEVER EXISTED! I WISH I COULD HAVE MY FATHER BACK, MY BEST FRIEND BACK, AND I WISH KAITO KID WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!!!" Aoko screamed, walking towards the door._

"_I was going to show you something interesting, Aoko, but KID must be an idiot if he'd write a notice to such a he-she, ungrateful, little, flat-chested, brat like you!" Kaito shouted, without thinking._

"_{GASP}... Is... Is that what y-you think of me, Kaito..." Aoko whispered, turning to look at him._

_Kaito was shocked when he saw tears dripping down Aoko's cheek._

"_A-Aoko, I-I didn't mean that..." Kaito said, realizing what he had done, but it was too late._

_Aoko had dashed from the room, sobbing. Kaito stared feeling lower than dirt and got up to chase after her. Habuka pulled him back and said, "Nice going, Kuroba! I think you should just leave her alone... After all, we wouldn't want you completely breaking Aoko's heart, now would we?"_

_Kaito looked at him shocked and continued towards the door. He heard some of his classmates calling him names and saying things like 'nice going, Kuroba'. He ignored them and searched for Aoko. He found out that she had left the school and went home._

_{END FLASHBACK}_

Of course, Aoko didn't know that Kaito had went after her, but she was already crying again. Aoko slowly cried herself asleep and dreamed of Kaito's words echoing over and over in her head. When she woke up she was surprised to see something on her desk. She looked at the piece of paper attached to Christmas tree that had magically appeared in her room. The tree was decorated with pears and had a partridge on the top. Aoko read the paper and it said, "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!"

Aoko looked at it confused and decided that she was going back to bed. She felt that it was Kaito's doing, but she doubted it because she was just a he-she, ungrateful, little, flat-chested, brat to him...

Author Note: That's Chapter 1... I will have Chapter 2 up soon and I mean soon as in tomorrow or today... Thanks for reading, and please comment.


	2. On the 2nd Day of Christmas

Detective Conan- 12 Days of a Kaito Christmas

Ch. 2-On the Second Day of Christmas...

Pairing: Aoko Nakamori and Kaito Kuroba (KID)

Genre:Romance/General

Rating:PG

Disclaimer: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH I do not own Detective Conan so there... WAHHHHH!!!!!

Summary: Read the first page... because I'm lazy...

Ch. 2-On the Second Day of Christmas

The next day, Aoko woke up and realized she had overslept. She scrambled to get ready for school. It was only after she checked her calendar and realized that it was Sunday that she slowed done and went back to her room. She was about ready to dress up for her religious classes (I will not mention which religious class to allow religious freedom...so yah...). It was only 11 days till Christmas and Aoko was stressing over getting the last gifts bought. After her 'religious classes', she headed to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping (Oh, the horror)... she was headed to her fathers favorite sports store to pick up a jersey she had ordered when she heard the news people on a T.V. say, "This just in, we have more exciting info on the KID heist coming up..."

"Oh, yippee..." Aoko whined, sarcastically.

"We are at Tokyo City's mall following KID's next target!" A reporter announced.

Aoko was surprised when she thought she had heard the voice of the reporter nearby. She turned to find a crowd of reporters swarmed around HER!?!?!

"Wh-what do you want!?!" Aoko asked, confused.

"What do you have to say about the upcoming KID heist, Miss Nakamori?" One asked.

"I hate it, I hate KID! Wait, how do you know my name?" Aoko asked, shocked.

"Haven't you read the newspaper?" Another asked.

"No, I could care less about KID's messages... they're always with some crappy riddle, a stupid cartoon, and then he makes a fool of the cops. If anything, I'd love to BURN anything that has to do with KID!" Aoko said, angry. (Note: I promise it was only Aoko's opinion, not mine! Don't attack me, KID fans!)

"Well, if had read the paper you'd know he sent his message to the only daughter of Ginzo Nakamori, which would be you, Aoko Nakamori..." The news reporter explained.

"What!? I don't want any messages from KID, throw it away!" Aoko shouted, trying to escape.  
"Will you just read it?" The people moaned, annoyed.

"Fine, what does it say... 'Dear Inspector Nakamori,

Since it is the holidays and I really have a target I must take, I will clearly say ,my next treasure... On Christmas Eve, at 8 P.M. I will arrive at the Nakamori household to steal the first kiss of your only daughter, the sweet, Aoko Nakamori.

Your's Truly,

Kaito KID...' Wow, I really hate him now! HE WANTS MY FIRST KISS!?! KID, if you are around here somewhere, GO TO HELL!!!!!" Aoko shouted and ran off to her original destination.

Around the corner a certain magician was shivering at his childhood friends scary comment. He sighed, but then, he smiled. 'If I can steal a kiss from Aoko, my life will be complete... Well, I still need to destroy Pandora, but that's a different completeness...' Kaito thought to himself. He disappeared and headed to the mop-swinging, hot-tempered girl's house. There he left a little surprise and poofed away.

Aoko came home with two arm fulls of bags and a heart full of anger. She dropped the bags on her bedrooms blue carpet and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I HATE KAITO KID!!!"

Then, she noticed a little something on her bed. She jumped in shock when she realized it was two, LIVE, doves!?! She noticed a slip of paper tied to one of the doves' leg. It read, "On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... TWO TURTLEDOVES and a PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!" Aoko looked shocked, but decided that she had to be nice to the doves. She places them on a pillow and went to find some sort of bird food for them. As she was headed to the kitchen, she kept thinking of Kaito. She wasn't sure, but she thought that the doves might have been his and the least she could do was watch them for him. The truth was she wasn't that angry anymore at him, but she was afraid to face him. She had cried right in front of him and inside she felt that she had revealed something she hadn't meant to. She went to find some sunflower seeds or something, and wonder how Kaito was doing...

Author Notes: Sorry if its a tad bit late. I was really busy today and stuff. Will try to update again tomorrow, if not I say "sowwy" in advance.


	3. On the 3rd Day of Christmas

Detective Conan- On the 3rd Day of Christmas...

Pairing: Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/General (maybe some humor in between)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN DO NOT SUE ME OR KEEP ME FROM SEE THE REST OF THE SERIES!!!! So... yah, I'm done now...

On the 3rd Day of Christmas...

Aoko woke up the next day and walked to school. She had seen her dad and a few police men following her to school. She told her dad that KID wasn't planning to strike till Christmas Eve and if he dared to try and come 5 feet near her she would crack him skull in with her mop. She sighed when she finally got past the news reporters, and when she sat down, she was swarmed by a group KID fan girls.

"Aoko-chan, why do you think KID wants your first kiss!?" Keiko asked.

"Because he wants to make an even bigger fool out of my family. He can't stop with degrading my dad, now he has to degrade me too." Aoko mumbled, sizzling at the thought.

"What if he's doing it because he has a crush on you, Aoko?" Kaito asked, yawning and sitting in his seat to get some sleep before class started.

"Why are so tired, Kaito?" Aoko asked, walking up to Kaito's desk.

"So does this mean you're talking to me again?" Kaito asked.

"Well, we can talk, but I'm not happy with you... I'm just curious about why you look so sleepy." Aoko said, not looking at him.

"Well, I could get to sleep last night because I had a strange dream that's not worth repeating..." Kaito said, closing his eyes.

"What about?" Aoko asked.

"Didn't I just say it wasn't worth repeating?" Kaito mumbled, annoyed.

"Fine, be a brat like that! I was concerned about you, but since you don't care, why should I care up your ungrateful, KID-loving, jerk!!!" Aoko shouted in his ear and stormed to her seat.

"Dang it, Aoko! Now my head is spinning." Kaito said, feeling dizzy.

"Oh, I'm sowwy... did I hurt your little head... Well, I DON'T CARE! I'LL MAKE IT WORSE! You're just like KID! You steal my peace! I was going to forgive and forget, but you don't care about how I feel so why do I try. If KID wants a kiss, he can have it. Since it's just a stupid joke to him. Christmas is in 10 days. It's 9 days till the Christmas Eve and if giving KID my first kiss will mean someone cares about me then maybe that would be OK. Maybe I'll be like everyone else on Christmas Eve! Maybe I'll be able to smile and squeal every time I see KID. WILL THAT MAKE YOU FREAKIN' HAPPY!?!?!" Aoko screamed, headed for the door.

"Wait, Aoko!" Kaito said, running and grabbing her hand.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" Aoko shouted, sobbing and trying to get loose of his grip.

"Aoko, I'm sorry... I... my dream was embarrassing and I thought if I told you then you'd laugh at me or n-never want to speak to me again..." Kaito said, not even paying attention to the cracking of his poker face.

"What do y-you mean?" Aoko asked, trying to stop crying.

Kaito wiped Aoko's tears away and whispered in her ear, "I dreamed that I was your first kiss..."

"W-WHAT!?! Wait Kaito, where are you taking me!" Aoko squeaked, as she was lifted in Kaito's arms.

"I'm kidnapping the inspector's daughter!" Kaito snickered as he walked out the door with the scared Aoko in his arms.

When they were near the gate, Kaito suddenly took off his 'mask', and Aoko squealed as she realized Kaito was no longer holding her, but she was in the arms of KID!?!

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! KID!?!?!?!?!" Aoko squealed.

"Hey, Aoko... I thought I get some of love before the holidays. Inspector, I know you are around here somewhere... got anything to say to this?" KID said, kissing Aoko on the cheek.

Aoko screamed, Inspector Nakamori ran to the rescue, and KID got away with Aoko squirming in his arms.

Back at the Nakamori household...

"KID!?!?!?! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!! You disguised yourself as my childhood friend, tell me that you want to kiss me, as Kaito might I add, and then show yourself as KID just to annoy me and my dad. NOT TO MENTION, YOU JUST KISSED MY CHEEK!!!!" Aoko screamed.

"Yah, sorry about that. I just know that your friend wasn't going to come to school because he felt bad about hurting you so he told me to leave you this..." KID said, poofing three plush chickens with a French flag on their bellies to Aoko.

Aoko winced as she looked at the extra note... It read, "On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me... THREE FRENCH HENS, TWO TURTLEDOVES, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!"

"So this was his doing...?" Aoko asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I could be another trick from me, but you'll never know if you don't ask him. So long, Aoko-sama. I wait desperately for your sweet lips come Christmas Eve. Ado, Aoko..." KID said, disappearing into thin air.

"_SIGH _Life is way to complicating..." Aoko mumbled, flopping on her bed and deciding to go back to bed.

Author Notes: I'm so sorry for the late updates, don't attack me, pwease!!! I've been very busy with Christmas and my brother has been hogging MY computer. I'll try to update faster, so sorry and have a Merry Christmas....(or Happy Holidays based on religion... so, yah...)


	4. On the 4th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan- The Twelve Days of a Kaito Christmas

Pairing: Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME OR SOMETHING....

On the 4th Day of Christmas...

Aoko woke up a few hours later and went to get something to eat. She had been kidnapped by KID who had disguised himself as her friend Kaito in order to give her a gift from Kaito... She sighed.

'Is it Kaito who is giving me these gifts or is it KID? Jeez, my life isn't complicating enough. Now I have KID acting even more like an IDIOT than I thought he could possibly be!!! I wonder how Kaito is doing, though... Maybe I'll call him...' Aoko thought to herself. She reached for her phone and was surprised to see it ringing and the ID showed a picture of Kaito. She picked up the phone and heard, "Aoko, are you okay!?"

"K-Kaito!?! Wait, is this really Kaito?" Aoko asked, annoyed.

"Yes, of course it's me!" Kaito insisted.

"Oh, really? What proof do you have? You could be KID again!" Aoko shouted.

"I'm a major idiot for screaming at you at school a few days ago and you have a birthmark around you belly button!" Kaito shouted.

"It really is you, Kaito!!! Thank God... the last thing I want to hear right now if KID's voice!" Aoko said with a sigh.

Kaito on the other side of the line giggled and thought, 'If only she knew...'

"What's up, Kaito? Why are you calling me?" Aoko asked.

"I found out what KID did today and I had to make sure he didn't try anything..." Kaito explained.

"What do you mean?" Aoko asked, confused.

"I... I mean... Well, you know what I mean!" Kaito said, blushing.

He then realized that he was accusing himself of doing something to Aoko and then asking what he had done.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there is no way KID would want to do anything to an ugly, ungrateful girl like me!!!" Aoko shouted.

"Aoko, listen to me-."

"Why should I listen to you. I'm an ungrateful, ugly-."

"YOU ARE NOT AN UNGRATEFUL, UGLY GIRL!!! O.K., I was stupid to go too far. I was annoyed, and I lost control of my temper! Look, I'm sorry!" Kaito shouted.

"... I... Look, Kaito, I'm tired! I have that annoying thief trying to kiss me... I DON'T WANT THAT! How do I stop him! The only people that were able to stop him was Kudo Shinichi, Edogawa Conan, and Habuka Saguru, who only stopped him once I think..." Aoko said, counting the list.

"SAGURU DID NOT STOP KID!!! Jeez, anyway... what if someone else kissed you?" Kaito suggested, blushing like crazy.

Aoko blushed and mumbled, "Like who? I don't trust Habuka enough to do that..."

"I didn't mean Saguru... that guys an idiot if he thinks he's getting your first kiss..." Kaito said, shivering at the thought.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Aoko asked.

"I... Well, I have an idea, but it would involve a little bit of acting... I... what if it was me? What if I kissed you on live television. If I did that, KID loses..." Kaito said, waiting for Aoko's response.

"I...I don't know... I mean that would mean the whole press would think that you have feelings for me! The whole school would think that you have feelings for me... Even my dad would think that!" Aoko explained, blushing.

"I...I know, but if it helps you, t-then I won't mind dealing with that..." Kaito answered.

"B-but that would mean that you would have to pretend that you were my boyfriend. It would be a simple thing. That's not just a simple thing. You can't say it was some joke or it was O.K. Since we're friends. Everyone will see us as more than just friends..." Aoko explained.

"And if that bothers you, then you can tell everyone after a day or something that you broke up with me... You could even say that you hated it when I did it. You could act disgusted or something if it's that bad to you..." Kaito said, blushing.

"I... Fine, I do it..." Aoko agreed.

"REALLY!?!" Kaito said, shocked.

He was trying desperately to hide his happiness.

"But if I do, you can laugh at me or say that I was a terrible kisser or whatever Smart Alec thing you would do!" Aoko demanded.

"Now why would I do that!?" Kaito asked.

"Because you are Kaito... Also, d-don't go getting big headed or something because I agreed to this!" Aoko demanded.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"I mean, don't go running around saying something like, 'I'm the ultimate ladies man! I got every girl in my school to fall madly in love with me' or something like that...." Aoko explained, blushing.

"{_CHUCKLE} _Don't worry, I'm not that evil..." Kaito answered, laughing at Aoko's innocence.

"O.K., also if I agree to this you got to know this isn't a guarantee that I'm in love with you or something. I'm simply doing this to get away from the annoying KID..." Aoko said, blushing and feeling sorry for lying.

"I...I got it." Kaito said, feeling a little sad from that comment.

"Bye, Kaito..." Aoko mumbled.

"Bye, Aoko..." Kaito said with a sigh.

Aoko hung up and lied down on her bed, sighing. SHE was actually going to kiss Kuroba Kaito on live T.V.!?! She was blushing like crazy and trying to not to shout, "YES!!!"

Later that evening, Inspector Nakamori came home sighing that he wasn't able to catch KID or rescue his daughter. He saw Aoko in the kitchen whistling happily and she prepared dinner.

"A-Aoko, why are you so happy? Did something good happen?" Ginzo asked.

"Sort of..." Aoko answered, blushing.

"WAIT!!! KID didn't do anything did he!?!?!" Ginzo shouted.

"NO!!!! Why would I be happy at that!?! No, Kaito and I made up..." Aoko explained.

"Oh... OH!!! So how's that boy? I haven't really seen him in a while." Ginzo asked.

"He's good. He's gotten really good at his magic tricks. He's practically as good as his father was... He's still as much a Smart Alec as the last time you saw him." Aoko explained.

"That's good. Are you ever going to hook up with that boy? I mean you haven't had a single boyfriend and you are almost an adult... Do you even have a crush on that boy?" Ginzo asked.

"Why would you ask that? Jeez, Dad, he's my childhood friend. Even if I did like him, he would never like me like that!" Aoko insisted, blushing.

"I'm just saying... You could trust a guy like that. You've known him practically 10 years. I mean I know he is and as far as I'm concern, he doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives for being friends with you. He hasn't sexually harassed you explained for those occasionally skirt flips, but that isn't as bad as some guys I've seen at your school." Ginzo explained.

"I know, Dad. Even then, Kaito hasn't been doing the skirt flipping as often as he used to. Maybe he's finally growing up a bit. Well, I'm tired so I think I'll go to sleep. Dinner's on the table. Good night, Dad!" Aoko said, kissing her father's forehead.

"Good night, Aoko." Ginzo said, hugging her.

Aoko went to her room and once she was situated in her bed, she could hardly get to sleep because she kept picturing herself being kissed by Kaito, and she was trying not to get all giddy. She finally fell asleep and dreamed of Kaito.

The next day, Aoko awoke to see something on her desk. When she finally got all the sleep out of her eyes she discovered four stuffed birds. They all had on Christmas hats and had squeeze me stickers on their bellies. When Aoko squeezed their bellies they all made annoying SQWACKING noises. The card near them read... "On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me... FOUR CALLING BIRD, THREE FRENCH HENS, TWO TURTLEDOVES, AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!!!"

Aoko blushed and giggled at the thought that it could possibly be from Kaito if KID wasn't messing with her again. She got up and got ready for school, wanting desperately to see Kaito.

Author Notes: I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!! I completely forgot about updating on time or even close to on time!!!! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!!!!!!


	5. On the 5th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan- Twelve Days of a Kaito Christmas...

Pairing: Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/ General

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: BLAH, BLAH, SNICKERDOODLES BLAAAAAHHHHHH! I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO OR ANY OF THEM GOOD STUFF... I FEEL SO UNSPECIAL NOW... WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! ENJOY MY STORY WHILE I MOPE AND SULK IN THE CORNER...

On the 5th Day of Christmas...

Aoko had woken up to her strange, but cute little daily gift. She suddenly felt much happier than before. The thought kept ringing in her ear, 'Kaito said he's going to kiss me to beat KID!?!' Aoko got ready for school and was walking by herself when she bumped right into Kaito.

"KAITO!!!" Aoko squealed, maybe a tad too happy.

"Hey, Aoko. Y-you want to walk with me to school?" Kaito asked.

"Uh-huh..." Aoko said, smiling.

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore." Kaito said with a smile.

"I can forgive you. I've done it plenty of times in our 10-ish year friendship, and you have done the same for me too. I'm just glad to have a friend like you in my life. With the father I have, I don't know how I could get by when I was younger. I can do chores, but I remember when you were around all the time. The times you used to brag about how great your dad was and how you'd tease me in a more childish way than now. Oh, I almost forgot. Look at this... This the note I got with a gift of four squawking birds. That was yesterday's gift. I wonder what will be my gift today. If it goes through the song the next is, 'Five golden rings...' I wonder what I'll actually get. I also wonder who is giving me these gifts. KID gave me the third gift and said it was from you, and then said he could be messing with me... I might even be someone random like Habuka..." Aoko mumbled, pondering over the gifts.

"Why would Habuka do that? Even if that artard actually tried to do something like that, how would he get the doves...? Only magicians, pet shop owners, or something like that would own something like that..." Kaito explained, realizing he'd given her a hint after he had said it.

"Oh, really!? Thanks, Kaito, that should help. Is there a way to tell a dove's owner a part...?" Aoko asked, staring at him teasingly.

"L-like what!?" Kaito mumbled, nervously.

"I don't know, like a tag on the leg or something on them the specifies the owner..." Aoko asked.

"M-maybe... it depends on the dove... and the owner. Not all owners mark their birds because they memorize a feature of each bird or the bird recognizes them on sight or something..." Kaito answered, sweating nervously.

"Oh, really. Kaito, how did you know that I got turtledoves?" Aoko sneered.

"WHAT!?! W-well, I guess I just assumed, by the lyrics..." Kaito mumbled, scared.

"How did you know they were really doves?" Aoko asked.

"Um... lucky guess..." Kaito answered, knowing he'd regret it.

"O.K. Well, Kaito, does these little fellows look familiar..." Aoko said, pulling a box with holes in it out.

She opened it slightly and Kaito mumbled, "N-no-"

It was too late. One of the turtledoves recognized Kaito and flew from the box, just to land on Kaito's shoulder and stroke its head against Kaito's cheek. The other followed the same movements...

"What do you have to say about that?" Aoko said, smirking.

"Um... birds like me..." Kaito tried, desperately.

"Nice try, why did you send me tha-."

"You teenage lovers, get a room..." Some random drunk guy shouted, pushing Aoko into Kaito's arms.

Aoko blushed and Kaito blushed for a second before he shouted, "You jerk!!! If you hurt Aoko, I would've kicked you sky high!"

Aoko just blushed and stared at Kaito's broad chest. She couldn't help but feel giddy and happy about the closeness, but she tried not to show it. Kaito focused back on Aoko. He asked, "Are you O.K.?"

"Y-yah..." Aoko mumbled, blushing.

Aoko completely forgot about interrogating Kaito and they walked the rest of the walk to school in silence. When Aoko got home from school, she went to the living room to study with Kaito for a Math test. Kaito said he had to use the restroom and Aoko let him leave and she stared at her math book. She realized that she forgot something from her room and she walked into her room to see Kaito KID leaves something on her desk and then quickly jumped out the window. Aoko looked to see a tiny velvet box. When she opened it she five golden rings and the fifth one had a sapphire in the center. Curled into a scroll shape and stuffed in the fifth ring was a note that read, " On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... FIVE GOLDEN RINGS, FOUR CALLING BIRDS, THREE FRENCH HENS, TWO TURTLEDOVES, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!!! (Note: The sapphire is because of your name, 'Blue Child'!)" Aoko ran to the bathroom and banged on the door. When Kaito didn't answer her two times she opened the door to discover no Kaito in site and the bathroom's window was open. Aoko ran down the stairs and found him on the couch looking through Aoko's math book.

"Where were you? Why didn't I see you leave the bathroom when it's right next to my room?" Aoko asked.

"Because I exited just as you came storming into your room like you were trying to catch something. You were distracting with something and left the restroom at the same time... Why do you ask?" Kaito answered.

"Because I saw the window to the bathroom opened. Never mind... I'm think too much. Anyway, what were we looking at again?" Aoko asked.

Aoko and Kaito continued to study alone at her house till late at night. They accidentally fell asleep on the couch will studying. Aoko fell asleep on Kaito's chest, which caused Kaito to blush madly, but also smile. Kaito eventually fell asleep too.

Author Notes: I'm trying to write this series thingy more frequently so you guys don't have to wait. I'm sorry. I've been trying to read the whole Fruits Basket series and I'm finally done!


	6. On the 6th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan/Magic Kaito

Character Pairing: Kaito Kuroba (KID) and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13(ish... because one tiny scene)

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.... WAHHHH! I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T CRY!!!

On the 6th Day of Christmas...

Kaito and Aoko woke up the next morning on the couch by Inspector Nakamori shouting at the top of his lungs.

"W-What happened!?!" Aoko asked, not quite awake.

"KAITO, GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!" Nakamori shouted.

"Dad, calm down. We didn't do anything!!!" Aoko tried.

"Then, why were you asleep **on top** of him on the couch!?!?!?!" Nakamori asked.

"We were studying-"

"Was it for anatomy or maybe sex-ed!?" Nakamori asked, glaring at Kaito.

"DAD!?!?! NO!!! We were studying for our math test! Jeez, why would we do something like that!?!?!" Aoko squealed.

'Not that I would entirely mind...' Kaito thought, naughtily to himself.

"Kaito, what do you have to say for yourself!?" Nakamori asked, glaring at the teenage magician.

"... I think I'll pass my test now!" Kaito mumbled, bursting into laughter.

Kaito took off running towards Aoko's room. Aoko had followed, and Nakamori came last. Kaito slammed the door and locked it when Aoko was in the room with him.

"Dang it, Kaito!!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?!?!?!" Aoko shouted, annoyed.

"It was **too** easy!!!" Kaito mumbled between giggles.

"KAITO!!!" Aoko shouted, furious.

"BTW... you got something on your desk..." Kaito mumbled, "suddenly" noticing the object on Aoko's desk.

"Huh!? Oh, again!?! Let see the note says... 'On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... SIX GEESE A LAYIN', FIVE GOLDEN RINGS, FOUR CALLING BIRDS, THREE FRENCH HENS, TWO TURTLEDOVES, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE.' Seriously, this is too much!" Aoko whined, looking at her gift.

On her desk was a box with holes in it, and inside the box revealed six baby geese in cracked eggshells.

Kaito could barely contain his laughter.

"How am I going to take care of baby geese!?!" Aoko whined, frustrated.

"I hear they will follow you ever where if they like you..." Kaito said, chuckling.

"You're so mean!!!" Aoko whined.

"AOKO, LET ME IN THERE!!!" Nakamori shouted.

"Oh, I forgot about Dad..." Aoko said, walking towards the door.

Kaito blocked the door.

"What are you doing, Kaito!?" Aoko asked, confused.

"I still want to study." Kaito mumbled in a low, husky voice.

Aoko blushed and mumbled, "I- the math book is in the living room..."

"I don't want to study Math... I think I like Nakamori's choice..." Kaito whispered, seductively as he approached Aoko.

Aoko blushed at the look Kaito was giving her.

"K-Kaito!?! Wait, I...no, this is-." Aoko mumbled, blushing bright red.

"DANG IT, KAITO!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!!!?" Nakamori screamed.

"K-Kaito, there isn't any camera crew here. You said that you would kiss me on the night of the heist, not now! KID will think it's still my first kiss and he'll try to kiss me!!!" Aoko whispered.

"I won't kiss your lips... yet." Kaito whispered in a low, husky, seductive voice.

Aoko blushed bright red, but before she could attempt to get to the door, Kaito snaked his strong arms around her waist and began to kiss Aoko's neck. Aoko gasped at the heat the room suddenly reached. She whimpered and moaned as Kaito nipped at Aoko's neck.

"K-Kaito... I...I can't breathe! W-why are you doing this!?" Aoko asked, groaning in pleasure.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AOKO!?!?!?!" Nakamori shouted.

"Nothing... Ginzo... I thought you'd be a little smarter than that... the door isn't locked... it's been held together with a small playing card that I stuck between the door and the door stopper. If you give a good shove it'll open no problem." Kaito explained.

Aoko looked confused and as she looked up, she saw KID in the place of Kaito. She squealed in shock.

"KID!?!?!?!" Aoko yelped.

"KID!?!?!?!?!?! DANG IT, KID!!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND USE KAITO AS THE DISGUISE!!!!?" Nakamori shouted, furious.

He kicked the door open. Aoko slapped KID across the face and shouted, "WHERE'S KAITO!?"

"I kidnapped him while you love birds slept on the couch. I took his place, and guess what, Aoko-chan... I now know you and Kaito's plan for my heist... I will have your first kiss!" KID shouted, disappearing in mid-air.

Aoko shivered as she looked at the hickey on her neck. She was scared as she wondered where Kaito was taken. Just as she was about to as her father to send a search party out, Aoko heard a loud BANG from her closet. She opened it to find Kaito tied up (don't ask how he did this himself and so quickly; he's a magician, remember that...). She blushed because he was dressed in nothing but his boxers and socks. Aoko helped him out of the closet and untied him. Nakamori apologized for blaming him for the earlier events (Kaito mentally died from laughter at the irony). Kaito and Aoko got ready and rushed to school.

"Aoko, why are you wearing a scarf...? I know it's winter, but it isn't that cold today..." Keiko mumbled when Aoko and Kaito got to school.

"N-n-n-no reason!!!!" Aoko squeaked, shocked.

"Come on, just take it off!" Keiko chirped yanking the scarf off.

"EKKKK!!!" Aoko squealed.

"A-Aoko, i-is that what I th-think it is!?!" Keiko asked.

"I-I...I-"

"Kaito, you finally got the guts to make a move, huh!?" Keiko squealed, happily.

"NO!?!?!" Aoko squealed. "I ran into a tree branch on our way here, and it left a mark!!!"

'Great excuse, Aoko...' Kaito thought sarcastically to himself.

"Oh... Aoko, you're such a klutz..." Keiko whined, pouting at her friends 'stupidity'.

'That actually worked!?!?!?!' Kaito and Aoko thought at the same time, shocked. (A/N: Who's the stupid one now... no offense to Keiko and Keiko fans...)

Kaito and Aoko got through their normal day at school and headed to Kaito house to study for a English test. Aoko had no idea what Kaito's silly mind would think up next.

A/N: Yes, they suddenly have **all** their test the same week, but at my school that not that unlikely... I'm **so, so, so, so, etc. so** sorry for the late update. I've been working on the final touches to my first novel, "Finally 2gether". After I print it, I'll be sending it out to a publisher. Please, wish me luck and remember the name 'Aoko E. Williams'! Later! I'll try to update more often... again SORRY!!!!!!


	7. On the 7th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan/Magic Kaito- The Twelve Days of a Kaito Christmas...

Character Pairing: Kaito Kuroba (KID) and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/General... maybe some comedy though... TEEHEE!

Rating: PG-13(ish for one tiny part)

Disclaimer:............................... **SIGH** I don't own Detective Conan- do I really have to keep saying this!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On the 7th Day of Christmas...

Aoko and Kaito arrived at the Kuroba household.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kaito shouted.

No reply...

Kaito walked in the kitchen and found a note on the table that said, "We have your mother! If you ever want to see her (alive) again, you must eat a whole fish without screaming like a baby............................................................................................................................................... Just Kidding.... It's me, Kaito! I had to go to work early, but I'll be back around 9:00. See you then, and BTW... I actually did buy fish instead of chicken for dinner on accident. You can just eat take out since I made that little oopsie. I left the money for food on the counter.

Lot's of Love,

Your mother"

Kaito rolled his eyes at his mom's evil joke. He had actually thought for a second that she had been kidnapped. Suddenly he heard Aoko squeal. He ran to the living room to see what was wrong and found her run away from her six baby geese that he had given her. They were following her every move.

Kaito laughed and said, "I told you they follow the person or thing they like. My mom had to go to work early so we'll be alone for a while. I'll order take out if you get hungry. Let's study..."

Aoko agreed as she pulled out her English book. She shooed the geese away and sat on the couch. The two of them study for a while. Afterwards, Kaito orders pizza and soda (A/N: Japan has official been American-Italianized!!! No, that is not a real word......... back to the story!). The two decided to watch a movie on TV while they waited for Kaito's mother to come home. The movie was romance, chick-flick, and though Kaito didn't really want to watch a chick-flick, he agreed to it because Aoko wanted to see it. They were watching this chick-flick when it got to a love/kiss scene. Kaito and Aoko blushed and glanced at each other unconsciously at the same time. They swiveled their heads the opposite direction when they met each other's eyes. Kaito slowly pulled Aoko a little closer to him. She blushed as she felt his chest against her back. She slowly lowered her head to his chest and waited. She expected a 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!' or a 'WHY WOULD I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH AN UNATTRACTIVE GIRL LIKE YOU!?!', but she did get that. Kaito's response to her closeness was to snake his arms around her waist. Aoko blushed, but mentally admitted that it felt wonderful to be in his arms. She took a deep breath and mumbled, "I swear if this is KID disguised as Kaito, I will seriously murder you, KID!"

"I'm not KID, Aoko. I'm Kaito. I just wanted to see what this feels like... I've never experienced this with anyone, but you." Kaito whispered in her ear.

Aoko blushed and said, "That's a lie! I'm sure that Kaito has held more than one girl in his arms like this. You really are KID, aren't you!?"

"No, Aoko... I truly haven't held a girl in my arms besides you. I never planned to hold more than one woman in my arms like this..." Kaito mumbled, blushing.

"Well, sorry that I couldn't be that woman you wish for!" Aoko huffed, angrily.

"That's just it... you are the only woman I wish for..." Kaito said, seriously.

Aoko looked at him shocked.

"K-Kaito!?!" She whispered, shocked.

Kaito turned away and prepared for her to say that she didn't like him like that and that it would be too awkward for them to stay friends. She didn't say that, though. She grabbed him face and slowly inched her lips towards his. She was only centimeters away, when... the front door slammed and Mrs. Kuroba appeared in the doorway. Kaito and Aoko blushed and jumped 3 feet from each other.

"Hi, Kaito! Oh, hi, Aoko. I wasn't expecting you to be here..." Mrs. Kuroba mumbled.

"S-she came over to help me study for the English test. W-we saved you some pizza if you're hungry." Kaito explained, trying to get his breath back to normal.

"What are you watching?" Mrs. Kuroba asked.

"A chick-flick..." Kaito mumbled.

"Wow, Aoko, you must be special or something. Kaito won't even consider watching a chick-flick with me when I ask..." Mrs. Kuroba said with a smile.

Aoko blushed. 'S-special!?! Special to K-Kaito!?!?!' She thought to herself. Kaito blushed at that too. He couldn't get his mind off that almost kiss he could've shared with Aoko. 'Mom, you have lousy timing...' He thought to himself.

"Well, it's getting late. I better walk Aoko home. I'll be back, Mom." Kaito said grabbing a jacket. Aoko got up and followed him. They walked out the door, and Kaito mumbled, "Sorry for Mom's bad timing."

"It's okay... it's probably better that way. You're supposed to kiss me on Christmas Eve; not now. That's 5 days away." Aoko mumbled, walking with Kaito towards her house.

"I don't wanna wait that long!!!" Kaito whined and then blushed when he realized what he had just said.

Aoko blushed and kept walking. Kaito feared that he had gone over the line. Suddenly he saw Aoko pull his shirt open a tad and kiss his chest. Kaito gasped. He blushed and moaned at her butterfly kisses.

"A-Aoko... I... that feels so... so amazing! W-why are you doing this!?!" Kaito moaned in pleasure.

"It's a little reward for keeping me safe from KID today. I haven't had a single encounter with KID today, and I wanted to thank you for that. BTW... that hickey is my mark saying that at least till Christmas Eve, you are all mine! Got it?" Aoko asked, continuing to walk.

Kaito blushed as he stared at the reddened skin. He was both happy and a bit excited by this gesture. He kept smiling as they walked. Kaito dropped Aoko off and headed home.

Aoko woke up the next morning from a wonderful dream consisting of Kaito and her. She looked at her desk and found a box there with a note on top. The not read, "On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me... SEVEN SWANS A'SWIMMING, SIX GEESE A'LAYING, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS, FOORU CALLING BIRDS, THREE FRENCH HENS, TWO TURTLEDOVES, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!" In the box was seven plush swans in a bowl of water. Aoko giggled and thought about Kaito again. She wondered what adventure would she have today...

A/N: Hi, thanks for stickin' with me. I'll try to update a new one each day or two, but I'm sorry in advance if I forget.


	8. On the 8th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan/ Magic Kaito

Character Pairing: Aoko Nakamori/ Kaito Kuroba (KID)

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: **Robotic like**... I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.............................{END RECORDING}....TeeHee!!!

Chapter 8: On the 8th Day of Christmas...

Aoko got dressed and got ready school. She saw Kaito outside her door. She smiled and ran outside to greeted the boy.

"Hi, Kaito- Y-you look like you didn't get a single bit of sleep last night... why is that?" Aoko asked, curiously.

"You wanna know why? It's because I couldn't sleep after what you did. I was too excited to get a single wink of sleep. I stayed up all night staring at the hickey you gave my chest. I...I even had some really unusual thoughts..." Kaito mumbled, blushing.

"What sort of unusual thoughts?" Aoko asked.

Kaito whispered a few things, and Aoko blushed bright red.

"What!?!?!" Aoko yelped.

"It's your own fault. You can't expect your childhood friend, who is a **guy**, who has seen you grow to the person your are now, to not fall for you..." Kaito sighed, kissing Aoko's cheek.

"B-but... I thought I was the last person you'd fall for..." Aoko mumbled.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"Look at you!!! You're the most popular, most known, most handsome/hottest guy in the the whole freakin' class (probably even school)!!! Why would you fall for me...? Compared to the beauty of most of your fan girls... I'm a #1 and they're #10 on their beauty." Aoko mumbled.

"Exactly on a scale of 1-10 you would be number 1..." Kaito smiled.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! EVEN YOU THINK I'M THE UGLIEST OF THEM!!!!!!" Aoko yelled, breaking into tears.

"Not at all!?! I meant you're number 1 in beauty; 1 being the highest in beauty and 10 being the lowest..." Kaito shouted, pulling Aoko into his arms.

"That makes no sense!!!" Aoko whined.

"In a beauty contest who wins? The person who got 1st place or the person that got 10th place...?" Kaito asked with a sigh.

"Oh... I guess the 1st place person, but HOW AM I THE 1st PLACE PERSON!?!?! I DON'T EVEN LOOK THAT GREAT!!! What about Akako!?" Aoko asked.

"She annoys me, and she isn't even that pretty... She's evil, and she's a witch... quite literally. Why would I like or love a person like that!?!" Kaito mumbled.

"SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN THE SCHOOL!!!! PLUS, EVERY GUY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!" Aoko yelled.

"Jeez, stop screaming... She is not that pretty! Even if every guy in the world falls for her childish, annoying charm (A/N: I mean no offense to Akako or her fans...), I would be the only exception of those guys. I've fought her ever since she got here. Remember Valentine's Day? I refused her chocolates when she told me to throw away all the other chocolates from my fan girls because 1) it would've been rude to throw away all that chocolate that those girls must've spent a lot of time and money to have prepared for me. Even I didn't accept it as a gift of love, I didn't want them to feel like I didn't care about their feelings just so I could get chocolate from a witch who gave the same chocolate to thousands of guys and probably didn't even care or notice who she was giving them to. She probably only knows like three of the names of the guys she gave chocolates to that day. The other reason, 2) I saw how rude a person she actually was and thought, 'Wow! That girl sure is mean! Why do all those guys want her stupid chocolate... it's probably cursed anyway!" Kaito said with a sigh.

"Um... Kaito, behind you......" Aoko mumbled.

"Huh? WAGHHHHH!!!!! A-A-AKAKO!?!?! I didn't see you there!" Kaito yelped.

"What was this about not loving me. Tell me, Kaito, do you have someone else in mind? Also, DO YOU HAVE A FREAKIN' SPLIT PERSONALITY!?!?!?!" Akako shouted.

"What? No, I don't have a split personality.... why!?!" Kaito asked, confused.

"You and KID are starting to act like 2 different people!?! IT'S SO FREAKIN' STRANGE!!!" Akako whispered (barely).

"That's 'cause KID and I **are **two different people!!! Artard!!!" Kaito shouted.

Akako hissed at him and walked away with a 'humph!'

"_{SIGH}_ Psycho CHICK!!!!! LEAVE ME FREAKIN' ALONE!!!!!!!!" Kaito shouted, as she left.

"Is it the official day to say 'freakin' in every sentence...?" Aoko asked, sighing at Kaito's immaturity.

"Oh, Hahah.... let's get to class..." Kaito said with a sigh, pulling Aoko along.

Akako saw this and the affection Kaito was showing Aoko. She realized what was going on and did not like it.

"Kaito, will you help me study before class begins... alone?" Akako asked, grabbing Kaito's arm and trying to drag him away.

"Let go of me! Akako, no, I told Aoko that I'd help her study for the test today in the library. Let go of my arm!!!" Kaito said, annoyed.

He jerked her hand off, roughly and gently pulled Aoko toward the library. Aoko stared at the angry looking Akako.

Kaito took Aoko to the library to study and Akako followed quietly when they weren't looking. Kaito slowing passed Aoko a note under the table that said, "Akako is still watching us. Don't do anything that would hint 'love', 'kay?"

Aoko nodded her head and continued to study with Kaito. Akako glared at Aoko.

Throughout the whole day, Akako kept a close eye on those two. When the final bell rang, Kaito quickly grabbed Aoko's hand and dratted toward a small storage closet where they were out of sight. Akako ran right past them in her attempt to follow them. She ran out the school doors. They waited 10 minutes and found she hadn't came back. Kaito sighed and went to open the door. To his shock, it wouldn't open!?! He kicked it, rammed at it, knocked with all his might, but after another 20 minutes, Aoko and him knew they were trapped. Even worse, it was seemingly getting hotter in the room. Kaito took of his jacket and unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons. Aoko sat there. The only thing she had on under her uniform was a camisole, but she was too embarrassed to take that off. 30 minutes passed and Aoko wasn't embarrassed anymore. She was wearing her spaghetti-strap camisole with her school skirt. Kaito tried to bang on the door again, but it was no use.

"K-Kaito, are we going to be stuck here for the whole night!?!" Aoko asked.

"Unless a teacher finds us... it's possible." Kaito explained, sitting down next to Aoko.

"I...I'm scared! It's dark and hot. I don't like this place, Kaito." Aoko whimpered.

"Shh... It's going to be okay, Aoko. You can sit i-in my lap if your scared. I mean you can at least put your head on my shoulder or something." Kaito explained.

"Th-thanks..." Aoko mumbled, snuggling up close to Kaito and placing her head on his chest.

Kaito blushed, and slowly, he placed his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"We'll get out of this... I just wish I hadn't left my cellular phone at home, today..." Kaito sighed.

"Me, too... It's on my desk at home. I wonder if Dad is worried about me." Aoko mumbled.

"Probably... he probably thinks that KID got you." Kaito said with a sigh.

'Well, he sort of did...' Kaito thought to himself.

Aoko tried to ignore it, but she could hear Kaito's heart beating quickly in his chest. The sound was soothing to Aoko's ears, and within a few more minutes, Aoko had fallen asleep against Kaito's broad chest. Kaito blushed and smiled at this. He gently kissed Aoko's forehead, and after sometime, Kaito fell asleep with his head rested gently on Aoko's.

The slept for a few hours. It wasn't until 6 o'clock PM that Mrs. Kuroba and Inspector Nakamori had gotten the school's principal to let the search the school for their missing teens. Around 7 o'clock, the finally found the fateful storage closet. Inspector Nakamori looked into closely and saw two silhouettes of people on the inside of the closet. He demanded a key. The janitor came and unlocked the door. There asleep was the missing Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori. Kaito awoke to the search groups voices. He slowly recaptured his thoughts. He slowly wrapped Aoko in his jacket. He threw her uniform's top over his shoulder. He picked up his and her bags and handed them to his mother. He gently picked the sleeping Aoko up into his arms, bridal-style and exited the storage closet. Nakamori decided to withhold his questions so he wouldn't wake Aoko.

When they got to the Nakamori household, Kaito walked to Aoko's room and placed the tired girl in her bed. He tucked her in, quietly and kissed her forehead, again. Ginzo Nakamori observed this quietly and could help but find it sweet of Kaito and almost gentleman-like.

Kaito silently closed Aoko's door and headed to the living room to answer Ginzo's questions about why he and Aoko were in a storage closet. Ginzo decided to let it go since Kaito hadn't done anything that defied his trust when the two were alone in the space. Kaito went home with his mother and finally got to his soft, precious bed!

The next morning Aoko awoke to see on her desk a picture of 8 ladies in maid costumes milking cows... how strange, but she saw the oh-so-familiar note on her desk. She looked at it and giggled, "On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... EIGHT MAIDS A'MILKIN', SEVEN SWANS A'SWIMIN', SIX GEESE A'LAYIN', FIVE GOLDEN RINGS, FOUR CALLING BIRDS, THREE FRENCH HENS, TWO TURTLEDOVES, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!"

She sighed and slowly got up. All she could think about was Kaito...

Author Note: I just couldn't resist a classic stuck-in-a-closet moment. LOLOLZ! I'm sorry for the late update, but I hurt my hand on March 8th, and I couldn't write or type well, but here you go! Also, check out my new story: When You're Mad... if you want. L8r!!!


	9. On the 9th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan/ Case Closed- The Twelve Days of a Kaito Christmas

Character Pairing: Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13 (two parts with suggestive content, though they are small)

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan... **SNIFFLE**.... I promised myself I wouldn't cr-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! E-e-enjoy!!!

On the 9th Day of Christmas...

"_BRRING...BRRINGGG, BRIIIIINNNNGGGGG................ KAITO, THIS IS YOUR FATHER FROM HEAVEN... GET UP, LAZY BUM!!!!! Oh, and don't forget your poker face! Have a nice day at school!"_

Kaito groaned as he looked at his personalized alarm clock. He pushed the annoying thing onto the floor. 'Why did I personalize my alarm clock with my voice sounding like Dad's again...? Oh well... What time is it anyway.... well, the clock on the floor says its around 8:30....' Kaito thought to himself...... "8:30!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! AGHHHHHHHHH, I'm going to be late to school!!!!!!!!!" Kaito jumped out of bed and hustled around his room getting on his uniform. He ran downstairs and found that his mom wasn't awake. He thought it was strange, but he let it go and went to make himself breakfast. He finished his cereal and ran for the front door when he heard the doorbell ring. He swung the door open, and expecting it to be Aoko waiting for him, he was surprised to see what he saw in front of him. The person there was Aoko, but instead of wearing her normal school uniform, she was wearing a cute little dress that showed off her curves. It was blue just like her name's true meaning 'blue child'. She blushed and mumbled, "H-hi, Kaito... Sorry to barge in on you so early in the morning..." Aoko mumbled.

Kaito blushed and said, "Hey, that dress acts as a good enough apology in my opinion... but why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Kaito... it's Saturday..." Aoko mumbled.

".......................................oh..... anyway, do you want to come in?" Kaito asked.

"S-sure..." Aoko mumbled, blushing as she pulled on the bottom of her dress, trying to make it longer and cover more.

"So what brings you here in such a smoking hot dress, Aoko?" Kaito asked.

Aoko blushed and mumbled, "... My... My mom came to visit me..." (A/N: I don't know if Aoko's mom is even alive, but we'll just have to pretend.)

"W-WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Kaito shouted, shocked.

"Not just her either... Mom, Grandpa and Grandma all showed up today and said that they wanted to see me. I asked why since I haven't seen any of them in 11 years. Mom got right to the point... she said she saw the newspaper with the message from Kaito Kid, and she said that she wanted to know if I had a boyfriend finally. I said that KID wasn't in any way my boyfriend, and I asked her why she was asking this and why she was suddenly here... She said that she wanted to know if I had a boyfriend because... if I didn't, she planned to take me to a bar and make me try and hook up with someone!?!?! _{SNIFFLE}_ I freaked out and s-shouted that I had a boyfriend... she asked who it was and I panicked.... I said it was you since you're the only guy that I'd trust enough to even consider doing that with... that came out strangely, but you get the picture!!! Then, she said she wanted to meet you since she hadn't seen you in 11 years, and she was probably drunk at the time... Dad tried to stop her, but Mom told him that she was allowed to visit me every once and a while especially since my grandparents were with her (the only ones in her family that aren't alcoholics...) She wants us to go on a date together with her and my grandparents coming along... I'm SOOOO SORRRYYYY!!!!!! Apparently, my grandparents weren't going to allow Mom to take me to a bar, but they did plan on taking me to a place that had a bunch of guys my age around it.... I'm sorry to drag you into this, but could you help me... PLEASSEEE!!!!!! I beg of you! _{SOB}_ That side of my family is crazy!!! If they tried to hook me up with a boy, and they found a boy who actually like ugly, little me, they'd probably try to get him to marry me that same day!!!!! I'm scared of them, but my father is too scared of Mom's crazy family... I'm really scared!!!" Aoko begged, sobbing.

"Aoko, don't cry, please... Sure, I'll go on this date with you. I'll be your boyfriend for the day and all, and if they try to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop them even if it means, grabbing you and disappearing in mid-air with smoke... You got a guy who's a magician. Don't fret, and F.Y.I., You're NOT ugly!!!! Any boy that saw you would probably fall head over heels in love with you... except I'd HAVE to make it clear to him that your mine... even if it's only for a day....." Kaito explained.

"T-THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, KAITO!!!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!" Aoko shouted, drying her tears and kissing Kaito's cheek.

Kaito blushed bright red and smiled like a dope.

"Let me just find a more appropriate outfit as you girls would put it..." Kaito said in a girl voice to tease Aoko.

Aoko giggled and sat down on the couch in the living room. Mrs. Kuroba came into the room with her house robe and bunny slippers on. Aoko giggled and said, "hello".

"Oh, Aoko, what brings you here so early this morning..." Mrs. Kuroba asked.

"Kaito and I are going on a date so that my mom and her crazy parents will not set me up in an arranged marriage....." Aoko explained.

"Oh.......................... w-well, have fun I guess. When will Kaito be back?" Mrs. Kuroba asked.

"Probably around 3-5 PM... knowing my mom she'll make us stay out for a while... I'm sure Kaito can call you or I could if something changes..." Aoko explained.

"Okay then, have fun... Kaito, don't leave such a cute young girl unattended... if this was a restaurant or bar, she'd have been stolen from you already!" Mrs. Kuroba shouted.

Aoko blushed at the 'cute' comment.

"Yah, yah, yah... I'm coming!" Kaito shouted.

Kaito came running back to the living room wearing black pants, a black shirt, a blue dressy jacket over the shirt, and black shoes.

"Okay, I'm ready... is this too dressy and do I look like a dork?" Kaito asked, blushed.

"No, you do not like a thing like a dork, and it isn't too dressy. Come on!" Aoko said with a smile that left Kaito breathless.

Kaito quietly slipped his wallet into his pocket willing to pay for any meal or drink that Aoko got. Mrs. Kuroba smiled and pulled him back, slipping a ¥10,000 bill (about $100) into his shirt pocket when Aoko wasn't looking.

"Mom, I can pay!" Kaito whispered, surprised.

"I know, but this is sudden and knowing Aoko's mother, she'll try to make you spend your money. I won't do this all the time, but tonight just have fun..." Mrs. Kuroba said with a smile.

Kaito smiled at her, grateful. He hugged her and said, "Thank you..."

With that, he walked out he door with Aoko.

Aoko waved to the car parked outside Kaito's house. Aoko's mom got out of the car and smiled at Kaito. Kaito smiled at her a little awkwardly.

"Wow, is this really the little magician boy who was friends with my Aoko-chan!?! I hardly recognized you!" She said, smiling.

"M-Mrs. Nakamori, it has been quite some time..." Kaito mumbled, nervously.

"No, no, it's Miss Miyoko now, remember...?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot..." Kaito mumbled.

"So let me get a good look at you. The last time I saw you, you were about 3 feet tall or so..." Miss Miyoko said, smiling brightly.

Kaito nodded and stood still as Miss Miyoko looked at him with a big stare. He started to feel uneasy from her stare, and then, she did the unexpected. She walked around him to get a look at him back side, and without warning, she grabbed him BUTT!?!?!?!?! Kaito jumped about 2 feet in shock and pulled her hands from his behind. He chuckled, nervously and scared, as she giggled like a teenage girly girl.

Aoko looked at her mother shocked and shouted, "MOM!?!?! Don't do that to Kaito!?!?!?!?!"

"Come on, sweetheart, it was a simple pat on the butt..." Miss Miyoko whined.

"NO, IT WAS NOT!!!!!! YOU GROPED HIM!!! YOU **GROPED** MY BOYFRIEND!!! Not only is that weird since you don't know him well, but your my mom!!! Moms aren't supposed to touch their daughter's boyfriend especially not his private areas!!!!!!" Aoko shouted, annoyed.

"By the way, Kaito it was, right? Yah... you have a nice butt. Look, Aoko, doesn't he have a nice bu-."

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop it!!!! You're embarrassing me, and you're embarrassing Kaito!!!" Aoko whined, blushing at the mental picture her mother had just put in her head.

Kaito blushed.

"Can we just get in the car!" Aoko shouted.

"Yes, I'd like that **very** much!" Kaito and Mr. And Mrs. Miyoko (Aoko's grandparents) said, in unison.

"Miko, why don't you sit in the front with Daddy? I'll sit in the back with Aoko and Kaito-kun." Aoko's grandma suggested.

"But I wanna sit next to my daughter and her adorable boyfriend..." Miss Miyoko said, pinching Kaito's cheek.

Kaito gulped, frightened and mumbled, "M-Miss Miyoko, please st-."

"Better yet, call me Miko..." Miko said with a wink.

Aoko glared at her mother, but to her surprise, Miko simply stuck her tongue out at her. Aoko looked at her shocked.

"No, Miko, you're going to sit in the front with your dad. Aoko wants to be near **her** boyfriend. I'm happy for her, so act like a good girl. Better yet, act your age!!!" Mrs. Miyoko growled, letting Aoko and Kaito into her husband's car.

Kaito sat in the seat farthest away from the right door. Aoko sat in the center, and her grandmother sat closest to the right door. Mrs. Miyoko whispered, "I am so sorry for my daughter's actions. Ever since the divorce with Ginzo, she's been trying to hook up with young men... even if they are y-your age... So I apologize for anything she does. My husband and I may have spoiled her too much..."

"No, I've been around her before so you don't have to apologize for her. I may not be used to her flirting with me, but it's not your fault." Kaito whispered.

"Okay guys, buckle up... Okay, we're off!" Mr. Miyoko said, driving away.

"Where are we going by the way?" Kaito asked, curiously.

"Yah, we are we going?" Aoko asked.

"We're going to the local pub!!!" Miko squealed.

"No, we are not! We're first going to breakfast and then, we're going-."

"To a pub..." Miko mumbled.

"No, Miko, we are not going to a pub after breakfast..." Mrs. Miyoko mumbled, annoyed.

"Anyway, we're going to go to Tr-."

"Are we going to the pub later then!?" Miko asked.

"NO!!!! MIKO, WE ARE NOT GOING TO A STUPID PUB!!!" Mrs. Miyoko shouted.

"Why not? I even had a fake driver's license for Aoko, and I can easily get one for Kaito-sama!" Miko said, smiling at Kaito as she turned to look at him.

Kaito looked away from her, feeling awkward.

"We don't need fake licenses because we aren't going to a bar. These two are 17 years old!!! The last thing we need is for Aoko to become an alcoholic like you, Miko!!!" Aoko's grandmother said, coldly.

"Aoko Rin Miyoko, I know you didn't just call **me** an alcoholic! I am not..." Miko growled.

"Don't call me by my name. Like it or not I'm your mother, and when you have at least 5 beers a day, I think that makes you a alcoholic!" Mrs. Miyoko groaned, annoyed.

"Humph!!!" Miko mumbled, refusing to look at her mother.

"So Grandma, was I named after you?" Aoko asked, curiously.

"Well, Ginzo was always a gentlemen around me, my husband, and Miko. He looked up to me for some reason, and he said that he wanted to name you after me, especially since your birthstone would most likely become the Sapphire. Miko and I don't get along, but she realized that I was named after my mother, your great-grandmother Aoko, and she decided to have you named Aoko, but only if she would be allowed to say that you were named after my mother, not me." Mrs. Miyoko explained. "So Kaito-kun, Miko mumbled some sort of gibberish about you being a magician. Is that true?"

"Y-yes, I do a couple magic tricks here and there, but I'm not a pro..." Kaito mumbled, trying to be modest.

"Oh, don't give me that, Kaito! You're practically as good as your father!" Aoko said, giving him a nudge with her shoulder.

"Oh, you didn't see him enough if you think that. My tricks are mediocre compared to Dad's..." Kaito mumbled.

"Oh, your father is a magician too?" Mr. Miyoko asked.

"Yes...well, technically he was..." Kaito mumbled.

"Oh, did he retired or something?" Mr. Miyoko asked.

"N-no, he was killed in during one of his magic tricks. Some think it was a bizarre accident and others think other things... I was 9 years old at the time." Kaito explained.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. Which magician was he? I've seen a few before..." Mr. Miyoko asked.

"Toichi Kuroba..." Kaito said with a smile.

"Oh, he was a famous one. I remember him. I saw him a couple times actually." Mr. Miyoko said with a smile.

"Really!?!" Kaito mumbled, surprised.

"Yes, he was amazing. So you're really his son!? Well it's really nice to meet you. If you're even half as good as your father, then you're probably really good, too." Mr. Miyoko said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you like his performances. Dad taught me most of everything I know now. When I was younger, and I first met Aoko by the clock tower here, I used a trick to make a red rose appear 'out of nowhere'..." Kaito mumbled.

"You remember that!?!" Aoko asked, surprised.

"Of course, how could I forget that." Kaito mumbled, and with a flip of his wrist, a red rose popped into his hand.

Aoko smiled and said, "I love it when you do that trick!"

Kaito smiled and placed the red rose gently in Aoko's hair.

"I took the thorns out earlier, just in case. You're best color may be blue, but a single red roses mean 'I love you' and it's a dark red rose which also means, 'love, respect, courage, passion, and unconscious beauty'." Kaito explained.

"So why are you giving me a dark red rose?" Aoko asked.

"Because all the things I just said are the ways I see you..." Kaito mumbled, blushing.

Aoko blushed and smiled at him in a kind of sheepish smile.

"Well, all roses have distinct means... Black Roses signify 'Death'... that's not exactly what I want to tell my girlfriend... Coral Rose conveys desire. Though it could apply in later years, this is a little soon to be thinking of you with 'desire'... Lavender Roses symbolize love at first sight and enhancement. That could apply to us, but since we didn't start going out till recently, it just didn't seem right... Orange Roses indicate enthusiasm, desire and fascination. Yes, you fascinated me, but it still didn't seem right. Pink (Deep) Roses say 'Thank You'. Still it isn't enough to me. Pink (Light) Rose conveys admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness. That was closer to the top of my list of chooses... Pink Roses carry the message of happiness, gracefulness and gentleness in general. Still, Red Roses symbolize sincere Love, Respect, Courage & Passion; Red (Dark) Rose reveals unconscious beauty, and Red (Single)Rose means 'I Love You', It just seemed right! Red & White Roses together signify unity. We may be going out, but white roses are more in meaning for marriage... that would be a little quick to bring up. White Roses express Purity/heavenly, secrecy, silence, innocence and charm, and White (Bridal) Roses also symbolizes a happy love. A Single Rose in any color expresses simplicity and gratitude. Yellow Roses indicate joy, gladness, friendship and 'I Care'. I do care about you, you bring joy and gladness into my life, but I don't see you as just a friend so it just didn't work. Yellow Roses with Red Tips indicates friendship falling in Love; which was also on my list of options... The Blue Rose is said to mean 'a mystery' or 'attaining the impossible'... It was probably given that meaning mainly because the blue rose isn't a natural rose. It is made by genetically alternating a white rose's DNA or dying a white rose blue. So I think the three perfect roses for you, the lovely Aoko Nakamori, is the light pink rose, dark red rose, and the yellow rose with red tips..." Kaito said, making a yellow rose with red tips and a light pink rose appear.

He tied the stem of the yellow and pink roses together and placed the little thing on Aoko's wrist so it was like a small bracelet.

"Aoko, I like this boy..." Mrs. Miyoko said with a smile.

"What would you think is a appropriate rose for me!?" Miko asked, jealously.

"Well... I don't know. One of the reasons why I also didn't give Aoko a normal yellow rose is because the yellow rose was once in Islamic folklore. It was said to mean jealousy, deceit, treachery, and adultery... Aoko doesn't suit those characteristics in any way, shape or form... but you... it may just be the perfect flower for you. It is double sided. One side says that it is joy, gladness, friendship, 'I care'... You act like a joy filled, friendship making woman, but on the inside... you are a jealous, deceitful, treacherous alcoholic... You may not think it, but it's the truth. I haven't known you long enough to really know for sure, but when I was a kid you used to hit on my father and pull me aside saying that maybe someday Aoko and I would become step siblings!?! Now that Aoko and I are finally together... you are getting jealous of our relationship..." Kaito explained, ignoring eye contact with Miko.

Miko looked at him shocked and glared at him. Kaito ignored her and decided to talk to Aoko for the rest of the car ride.

The group went to breakfast. Kaito and Aoko talked with Aoko's grandparents. Miko didn't talk a lot since she was embarrassed by what Kaito had said to her. Kaito got up to use the bathroom and a few minutes later Miko got up to use the bathroom. Kaito had just got out of the bathroom.

He was out of the mens' bathroom and was going to go down the hall that separated the bathrooms from the restaurant, when Miko cornered him near the door. She pushed him back into the mens' bathroom and locked the door behind her to prevent interruptions. Kaito backed away from her, frightened. She smiled at him seductively and walked towards him, backing him up into a corner. She was about to get him when Kaito jumped up and grabbed onto the rafters for dear life. Miko wasn't an idiot, though. She climbed on the toilet and pulled him down. Kaito pushed her away and darted for the door, but she stopped him from escaping. Kaito had managed to get the door unlocked, but Miko had pushed him into a stall away from the door. Kaito tried to scream, but Miko covered his mouth. Miko pushed him roughly down on the toilet. She let go of him mouth and held him down as she tried to get his shirt open. Kaito fought with all his might, but she was actually pretty strong. She started to kiss his chest. Kaito tried to keep her from doing so, but he couldn't. She tried to kiss him, but Kaito fought with all him might to assure that she wouldn't succeed there. She would never have his first kiss! He wouldn't allow it. He screamed as loud as he could.

Back at the table, Aoko thought that the two of them had been gone way too long. Aoko went towards the hall and heard Kaito's scream. She burst in the door and found, her mother pushing her body against Kaito as he struggled with all his might to get free. Besides a few buttons of his shirt being undone, they were both fully clothed. Aoko ran up and pulled her mother from Kaito, shouting, "HOW DARE YOU, MOM!?!?!?! How could you do something like that!?!?!?! Were you trying to **rape** Kaito!?!?!"

"No, I just wanted a kiss from his lips, but he wouldn't let me, so I decided to kiss his chest instead... What a fighter!!! I swear, I thought he was an angry, captured tiger... A very sexy tiger that is..." Miko said, giggling.

Kaito fixed his shirt and shivered at Miko's words. He ran from the restroom, horrified.

Aoko was so angry, that she pushed her mother against the wall and shouted, "STOP ACTING LIKE A SLUT!!! W-WHY CAN'T YOU ACT MATURE!?!?! WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A MOTHER WHO WOULD EVEN IMAGINE KISSING MY BOYFRIEND, LET ALONE ALMOST DOING SO!!!! I-I- I HATE YOU, MOM!!! No.... I hate you, Miko! You aren't my mom... You can't be my mom... MY MOM ISN'T A PYSCHO, SEXUAL ASSUALTING, ALCOHOLIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU, MISS MIKO MIYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aoko ran from the room sobbing. Kaito was waiting for her. He saw the tears that were flowing down her cheeks, and he ran to her. He hugged her and whispered, "It's okay. I'm fine! I was just surprised. She didn't h-hurt me..."

"NO! It isn't okay!!! I hate this! I hate having a mother who has no problem doing whatever she wants whenever she wants! I-I wanna be with you, Kaito, on this date, and I want to be with you, alone!" Aoko shouted.

Kaito looked at her surprised. He sighed and whispered, "I-I'll pay for our meal... After that, you and I are going to Tropical Land, alone, and we're going to have fun! Okay, Aoko?" Kaito whispered in her ear.

Aoko blushed and said, "T-thank you, Kaito!" Kaito paid his and Aoko's part of the check and then he apologized to her grandparents for the early leave. They saw Aoko's tears and told him to go and that he didn't have to apologize.

Kaito and Aoko spent the rest of the day at Tropical Land. They had so much fun (and no there was no suspicious men in black who shrank Kaito to a 7 year old... but I bet you wouldn't have minded seeing Kaito as a 7 year old again! LOLZ!) Kaito walked Aoko home and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "3 Days till the Kaito KID heist..."

"Y-yah, I completely forgot!?! Please protect me from the evil KID, oh Kaito, my knight in shining armor..." Aoko said, giggling.

'She has no idea how ironic that sounds...' Kaito thought to himself. "Oh course, my lady. I will protect your first kiss with my life until it becomes mine. We will share both our first kiss under the moonlight on Christmas Eve... KID will lose and my love, you and I shall win!" Kaito said in a manly voice.

Aoko blushed and said, "That almost sounded like something from a poetry book! Yes, KID will lose and Kaito will win the first kiss of Aoko Nakamori, but what do you mean by 'we will share both our first kiss under the moonlight'? You almost make it sound like you haven't kissed a girl before..."

"I haven't... I've been saving my first kiss like I was saving my moment to hold the one I love in my arms... I've never kissed a persons lips unless you count my parents... Aoko, I've been saving my kiss f-for you..." Kaito explained, blushing.

Aoko blushed and whispered, "K-Kaito!?"

"Well, you should get to bed. It's almost 11 o'clock. Your dad will think I was doing naughty things..." Kaito mumbled.

"Okay, bye, Kaito! I-Thank you. Today was amazing; thank you so much!" Aoko said, entering her home.

"Bye, Aoko..." Kaito whispered, looking at her with love struck eyes.

Once Aoko was in the house, Kaito walked home sort of in a daze. He couldn't stop thinking of having Aoko's lips against his own!

Aoko went to bed and dreamed all night about her knight in shining armor, Kaito Kuroba! The next morning she awoke and found 9 dolls on a pedestal, but it rotated so it looked like they were dancing. There was note next to them that said, "On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...9 LADIES DANCING, 8 MAIDS A'MILKING, 7 SWANS A'SWIMMING, 6 GEESE A'LAYING, 5 GOLDEN RINGS, 4 CALLING BIRDS, 3 FRENCH HENS, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!"

Aoko giggled and thought about her Kaito-sama. 'I-I really love Kaito... but will I be brave enough to tell him so... I want to tell him when he kisses me, but I'm so scared and shy. I know he says that he wants to kiss me, and says he's in love with me, but what if it's actually KID!?! What if he's pulling some horrible prank! What if he's just acting... I love him so much, and I don't even know if he truly loves me!' Aoko thought to herself.

Author Notes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! I'VE BEEN SO FLIPPIN' CRACKERJACKS BUSY!!! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE SEQUEL TO MY FIRST NOVEL AND THE THIRD BOOK, THE LAST BOOK IN THE TRILOGY, AT THE SAME TIME! Plus, school's close to ending the year which means... finals left and right! I'm trying, but I need to stick to only a few stories at a time. I'll try to update "Dr. Phil" and "The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse" I may have wrote the title wrong... anyway, I will try hard to update! SORRY!!!!!!


	10. On the 10th Day of Christmas

Magic Kaito- The Twelve Days of a Kaito Christmas

Character Pairings: Kaito Kuroba (KID) and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13 (a sexual comment/joke)

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito............................................... I LIKE CAKE!!!!

P.S. This is the revised version of the original story I posted here. It was okay, but it had WAY too many sexual jokes esp. involving Aoko's mom. I don't know about you fanfics fan out there, but I was creeping myself out so. This version is a lot better. More fluffly minus the strip-tease jokes etc. etc. and I hope you enjoy this edited version much better!

Ch. 10 On the 10th Day of Christmas...

After Aoko had waken to her strange gift. She continued to think about Kaito. She got dressed and slowly walked downstairs. She saw her father in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking some leftover coffee. Inspector Nakamori said, "Good morning, Aoko. So I'm scared to ask but how did the date with Kaito and you relatives on Miko's side?"

"Everything started out sucky because Mom kept flirting with Kaito and she tried to sexually assault him, but afterwards, Kaito took me to Tropical Land alone, which Grandma and Grandpa agreed to because I started sobbing over what Miko did. I refuse to call that lady my mom until she learns to live sober PERMANENTLY, which may never happen, but whatever!!! I had fun with Kaito. He gave me a couple different colored rose; each with a different meaning. He also paid for my dinner which I think is nice since he didn't even know we'd be going on a date, so yah. Miko hasn't changed since that last time I saw her. Grandma and Grandpa are surprisingly calmer than I remember, but anyway, Kaito was very nice about the whole thing. He didn't run away like a startled fawn at the mention of Miko or make lame excuses to escape, and even when Miko grabbed his butt and tried to pretty much rape him, he didn't blame a bit of it on me or run away. I mean he did sort of try to escape by taking me to Tropical Land without Miko, but I think he did that more because I was sobbing like a child. I was pretty mad at Miko... Let's just say, she never going to be placed in the same room with Kaito unless she's 15 feet from him and I'm with him. I don't trust her with anything closer than that, which I think is rather generous considering Kaito could totally file for a restraining order against her..." Aoko explained.

"....................Wow............ do you wanna have some breakfast?" Nakamori asked.

"That's all you could say to that!? No 'Oh, I'm so sorry, Aoko. Do you want to talk about it...' or something like that!?" Aoko whined.

"Well, I'm kind of speechless. I knew that Miko was going for younger guys now, but I didn't she was considering someone THAT young! Also, I think you pretty much talked every detail out. Um... is Kaito okay? She didn't succeed with the um 'rape' part, right?" Nakamori asked, nervously.

"If she had succeeded in the 'rape' part, Kaito and I wouldn't have gone to Tropical Land afterwards; we would've gone to the local police station and reported her! I even tried to do that anyway, considering that successful or not, she did try to rape him, but Kaito insisted that he was fine. He said that she didn't do anything further than try to kiss his lips, kissed his chest, and pushed her breasts against him. I still think we should have reported her... but I was too upset to do much of anything but cry. Kaito is a pretty strong guy. He managed to keep Miko from kissing him or from fully removing his shirt. Even after going through that he waited for me and worried about how I felt, rather than worrying about himself. He really is something..." Aoko mumbled, blushing.

"Question: How do you see that boy? Seriously, I want to know..." Nakamori asked.

"_{BLUSH} _W-well, I... I must admit that I think in comparison to most guys he's... handsome, and I know him well enough that I'd trust him if we w-went out. Why do you ask?" Aoko asked, blushing like mad.

Nakamori grunted something that sounded like, "Nothing...". '_{SIGH} _I wanted to know because I have a bit more than just a feeling that Kaito likes her at least a bit more than a friend. I mean he kissed her on the cheek, tucked her in bed, and carried her bridal-styled that night when they got stuck in the closet. Also, he agreed to go on a date with her, and he's seemed to be a bit more friendly with her lately...' Nakamori thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm going out for the day." Aoko said, grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going? It's Sunday..." Ginzo asked.

" I have to go to my 'religious classes' and afterwards, I have to finish up some last minute Christmas shopping. In 3 days it will be Christmas, and it's 2 days till Christmas Eve. I'm not going into a store on Christmas Eve! Never, ever!!!" Aoko said, headed for her 'religious classes'.

"But didn't you finish your shopping last Sunday?" Nakamori shouted, as the door was closing.

"NOPE!!!" Aoko shouted, before the door closed.

Aoko went to her 'classes' and headed to the mall. 'Finally I'm out of school!!! Oh, I guess I got out technically on Friday, but WHATEVER!!! Seriously the school system kind sticks. We don't get out of school till the weekend before Christmas. Also, we only get a week off till we start school again...' Aoko thought to herself. (A/N: I have **no **proof of this so-called school system, but this isn't called fan-'fiction' for nuttin'...) She reached the mall and headed to a specialty store. She entered the store and found the item she had been saving up for. It was a picture, black top hat, and card deck set. Why was Aoko buying these items, one may ask...? It's because these items weren't normal items. The top hat and card deck were owned and used by the one and only: Toichi Kuroba! Aoko had known how Kaito had looked up to his father, and those items had "suddenly" disappeared from Toichi's belongings when he died. Aoko discovered that one of the guys that was a 'friend' of Toichi years ago had stolen the items. So when she found out that the guy wanted to finally sell the items she jumped at the opportunity to retrieve them. She took the items up the register and said, "I'd like to buy these items."

"Miss, I don't know if your rich or not, but these are priced at ¥100,000 (about $1,000)." The man said with a smirk.

"Oh, yah about that price. I think you might want to make a small discount on that, considering who these items actually belong to..." Aoko sneered.

The man looked at her shocked and mumbled, "W-what are you talking about!?!"

"Oh, like you said on the display, these items were once used by the famous magician, Toichi Kuroba, but he didn't give these items to you. By his will it was announced that his son was to get these said items. I'm a good friend of Kuroba Kaito, his son, and I would like to know how a man such as yourself got a hold of an item belonging to Kaito Kuroba. He would never sell these items, and if I get proof, I could have you arrested for theft. My father is an inspector, and he happens to work in a division where theft is not taken lightly." Aoko shouted.

"You have no proof that I stole those items. Toichi's son could've sold them to me. Also, who are you? You look familiar!" He mumbled, nervously.

"My name is Aoko Nakamori!!! I'm **sadly **KID's next heist. I'd rather not have to deal with this, but I could easily mention Mr. Kuroba's missing belongings. It wouldn't take long for the people to realized that you stole them. I'm willing to pay ¥5,000 (about $50) dollars for these items." Aoko said, smiling 'innocently'. "I'm even nice enough to be willing to buy these items instead of asking for them free, considering that those items don't belong to you!"

The guy freaked out and took the ¥5,000. He wrapped the items in wrapping paper for free, and told her to leave. She promised to keep that conversation between them. After that she smiled and left, saying, "Have a nice day, and Happy holidays!"

She sighed and smiled. 'I finally finished my Christmas shopping. I think Kaito will be happy with his gift...' She thought to herself. She wondered what Kaito was doing at the moment. She walked around the mall for a little while. She decided to head a particular jewelry shop. It wasn't big and didn't have a bunch of customers like Kay© (Every kiss begins with Kay...), but it's owner was homey and nice to her customers. Aoko went in to look at a particular object she had thought was really pretty for a while. She didn't have the money to buy it though. It was a small heart shaped locket with a small sapphire in the center and it had the words "Your heart will always be with me..." engraved in tiny letters on it. Now Aoko knew she didn't have a heart to always 'be with her', but something about it reminded her of her relationship with Kaito. No matter where he went she felt that he was still with her a bit. When she looked at the area where the locket had been displayed before, she found the display empty. She panicked and asked the owner where it was. The lady said she had just sold it to a guy who was in there earlier. He said he'd bought it for a special girl in his heart. Aoko felt like her heart had just flopped onto the floor lifeless. "W-well, will there be more in stock later on!?" She asked, desperately.

"Miss Nakamori, you should know by now that being a small business I pride myself in never making the small piece twice. It's a tradition. I'm sorry, but I couldn't have held it for you more than 5 days, and you wouldn't have had the money ready in time for that. You told me that yourself... I'm sorry, Aoko-chan!" The owner explained.

Aoko sighed and said, "I know... Well, I hope the girl that guy gives it to is grateful because the was such a pretty piece and it somehow meant something to me though it didn't belong to me..."

"I wish I could do something. I might be able to make a similar piece, but I don't like to do that because I want each piece unique and make it so no woman, who got something from me, will ever have to worry about someone else wearing the same piece as her." The owner mumbled.

"I understand. Don't worry about it..." Aoko said, with a sigh as she looked at the other pieces. Although the other pieces were very pretty, they didn't have the same meaning to Aoko as that locket.

Aoko finally left the store and was going to head home when she accidentally collided with a young man. He managed to stop her from falling by grabbing her hand before she fell. Aoko quickly got down to pick up Kaito's gift. She looked at the guy to apologize and yelped, surprised, "Kaito!?! What are you doing here?"

"Aoko!?! Oh, well, I needed to do some last minute Christmas shopping, which it looks like you were doing as well." Kaito said with a grin.

"Oh, yah. That's a small bag though. Who's gift is it?" Aoko asked.

"Can't tell... Sorry, Aoko..." Kaito said, grinning.

"Fine... Good, because I'm not telling you who this gift is for either." Aoko said, smirking.

"Aw... that's not fair, Aoko!" Kaito whined.

"How so...? Besides, life ain't fair!" Aoko pointed out.

"I hate it when your right..." Kaito said with a wink.

"You're so weird. You're the only person I know who could be complaining and winking at the same time. You're such a smart Alec, but that's okay because that makes you the Kaito I always liked." Aoko mumbled, without thinking about the end part.

Kaito blushed at this.

"Anyway, I was going to head home." Aoko said, about to go.

"I was too. Why don't we walked together..." Kaito suggested.

"Sure..." Aoko said with a smile.

The two of them started towards Aoko's home. It was about 1:00 PM and Aoko was hunger. Kaito asked her if she wanted to get something from a burger joint since it was a little past lunch time, and he hadn't ate either. Aoko agreed. They went the closest fast food. Aoko ordered her favorite thing from the place and when she went to pay, Kaito paid for their meals. She looked at him, confused.

"Kaito, I can pay!" Aoko explained.

"Yah, but since I invited you here with me and on short notice, as a gentleman, I can not expect or allow you to pay for your meal..." Kaito explained.

"A-are you sure!?" Aoko asked.

"Yep, now let's get a table to sit at while we wait for our order to be finished." Kaito suggested, after getting his drink.

Aoko got a drink and followed him to a booth. They sat and talked while they waited for their order. After they ate, they headed home. Aoko smiled. 'I have so much fun when I'm around Kaito because I can act so natural being his childhood friend. I'm not sure what it would be like if he actually did like me, and we became a couple... I mean I admit I wouldn't mind kissing Kaito, straight from it, but I don't know how much different things would be between us if we were dating instead of just friends. Would it be exactly the same or would it be totally different. I mean the whole holding hands, hugging, kissing, etc. would be different. I mean lately we've been a lot closer touchy-wise. I've fallen asleep on his chest and in his arms before. So he must like me a little more than a friend, right? I just don't know, I don't understand guys that much because besides Kaito, I've never had a bunch of guy friends. I get along with some of them from school like Hakuba-kun, but not like the way I get along with Kaito...' Aoko thought to herself. Kaito walked her home and told her that he had some stuff to do for an hour or so, but he said that if she wanted to come over afterwards, she was more than welcome. Aoko thanked him and said she'd think about it. Aoko luckily didn't have to wrap Kaito's gift, but she had to wrap the rest of her gifts which could take at the least an hour and a half or so. Kaito had to do the same thing.

Aoko said "Hello" to her father. He had heard Kaito's voice outside and asked why he was with her. Aoko told him how they ran into each other, quite literally, in the mall, and how he had bought her lunch. Nakamori listen and knew his 'feeling' had to be correct. It just **had **to be!

Aoko and Kaito got to work wrapping present which was hard for Kaito since he wasn't the greatest at making every corner on the boxes look perfect. Afterwards, Aoko said decided since she had nothing better to do, she'd go over to Kaito's house.

Kaito had just finished wrapping presents when he heard the doorbell ring. His mom said it was Aoko so he rushed down the stairs to greet her. Aoko and he decided to watch some TV. They were in the middle of a Naruto episode (A/N: No, I'm not a huge Naruto fan but since it's one of the best known animes in America, I just choose what came to my mind besides Detective Conan for OBVIOUS reasons... I just thought that Aoko wouldn't be the type to watch Bleach and since there are a few crushes in Naruto I just chose it!) in Kaito's room when something went off his computer. It sounded like an email. Kaito sighed and he had to check it, but she could continue watching. He even tried to be quiet so that he wouldn't bother her. Kaito opened the e-mail and jumped a mile at the message. It was from Miko!?! It was pretty much a long letter about how sexy she thought Kaito was, and how he had grown into such a "hunk". Kaito jumped from the computer, scared out of his pants. He yelped and tried to turn it off, but instead he fell from his chair crashing hard against the floor. Aoko quickly got up to see if he was okay. She asked him why he freaked out and knocked over his chair with him in it. She started to help him up and she said, "Did you accidentally open a porn site or something?"

"No, I wish it was something that- I mean, I didn't mean it that way!?!" Kaito yelped, still on the ground.

"You LIKE porn!?!?!" Aoko yelped, blushing.

"NO!!! I'm just say what popped up was worse than that!!!" Kaito mumbled, blushing.

Aoko finally got him on his feet, but he yelped in pain and lowered himself back to the ground.

"Kaito, are you okay!?!" Aoko asked, worried.

"...N-no, I'm not okay! My ankle hurts like hell!!!" Kaito whined, his foot ankle throbbing.

"Oh no, Kaito it's turning bluish purple!?!?! That's never a good sign!" Aoko pointed out, nervously. "Let me help you get to your bed! You can lean on me, and just hop!"

Kaito grabbed Aoko's hand, and she placed his arm around her shoulder. She slowly pulled him up. Kaito balanced on one foot and hopped to his bed. They both flopped down on the bed because Aoko was pretty strong, but Kaito weighed more than her and was heavy. Kaito sighed, his ankle was turning green, purple, and blue all at the same time. He groaned. Aoko finally asked, "What was it that made you jump so much? If it wasn't a porn site, then what was-."

Kaito didn't have enough strength to stop her from looking at the screen and seeing the message in the email. She looked at it and then looked at Kaito blushing. She mumbled, "I am sorry... Okay, I'm going to go to the restroom and barf my lunch now! I'm deleting that email first!!! Man, my mom is so embarrassing! SHE ACTUALLY SAID SHE WOULD HIRE YOU AS HER POOL BOY IF YOU DIDN'T WEAR A SHIRT!?! Jeez, MOM!!! Wait, why did this scare you enough to make you hurt yourself?"

"Um... 7 words... Your Mom... Knows... My EMAIL ADDRESS!!!" Kaito shouted, shivering.

"Touche..."

Kaito didn't have much of any will to say much or do much. His ankle hurt too much. Aoko went to delete the email when she noticed something in her mother's letter to Kaito. It said at a point, "If Aoko sees this, tell her to look at the bottom and if she doesn't look at the bottom picture I will stalk her and take embarrassing pictures and give them to you, Kaito-kun! TeeHee..." Aoko was terrified by that because she was sure her mother must've had someway of knowing if Aoko had seen it or not. She didn't trust her mother but she pulled the page all the way down without looking at any of her mother's pictures. She blushed bright red when she saw the picture and jumped away from the computer. She even let out a bigger yelp than Kaito, but she didn't hurt herself like her did. She ran behind Kaito and shivered. She was blushing so much that Kaito looked at her confused and said, "Did you delete it? Why did you screech? Why do you look so red? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaito looked up at the picture, and was horrified to see a picture of him... dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He screamed and tried to get up so he could delete the picture, but he yelped in pain and fell hard on the floor. He screamed in pain. Aoko was still totally red from looking at that picture, but she jumped to try and help Kaito back on the bed. She was trying so hard not to, but her eyes kept looking back at Kaito's half-naked photo. It wasn't like it just showed anything, but she had never seen that much of Kaito in her lifetime, and she next to no time to prepare her heart rate for him. Before she had enough time to jump away from it, she had accidentally read the comment her mother left with it which said, "See, Aoko-chan, You can't hate me, I'll get you all the Kaito pix you'll ever want, no purchase necessary. Just ask and there will be more where that came from! ;3" 'I'm going to kill my mom if ever see her again!' Aoko thought to herself, embarrassed and angry. Finally, Mrs. Kuroba got to the door to see what the heck Aoko and Kaito were screaming about. Aoko quickly closed the Internet tab with Kaito's email on it so she wouldn't have to explain why Kaito real did need a restraining order against her mom ... Mrs. Kuroba looked at her suspiciously, but Aoko said, "You don't want to know what that was, and if it's any consolation, it came from my mother!"

"You don't need to say anything more... Kaito what happened to you! Your ankle is three different colors, none of which are the normal pigment of skin!?!?!" Mrs. Kuroba yelped, horrified. Kaito could barely speak, he was in so much pain that he just mumbled, "Email from Miss Miyoko..."

"Again, say no more..." Mrs. Kuroba mumbled totally getting it, "But, Aoko-chan, why are you so red?"

"Again, E-MAIL FROM MISS MIYOKO!!!" Kaito growled in pain.

"But Aoko's not the type who would blush over reading her mother's lemon letters to people. She'd probably hurl instead..." Mrs. Kuroba mumbled.

"Okay, add her threating me into looking at the bottom and... add your son in n-nothing but a tow- CAN WE JUST GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!?!?!?!?! I'M TOO EMBARRASSED ABOUT IT, AND NOW THE IMAGE IS STUCK IN MY HEAD AGAIN!!!!!" Aoko whined, shaking her head to try and not think of Kaito.

Mrs. Kuroba just mumbled, ".................................................oh............................... Okay, I'm calling the urgent center! Aoko, can you help Kaito up. I know he weighs like 200 pounds, but-."

"I weigh 140 pounds, MOM!!!" Kaito interrupted.

"Yah,yah, Aoko, can you act as his crutch enough to get him down the stairs, while I call?" Mrs. Kuroba asked.

"Yah, I can do my best. Come on, Kaito." Aoko said, helping him up. They slowly got to the staircase and then Aoko did a good job of having Kaito grab the railing as she helped him down the stairs. Aoko got Kaito slowly down on his knees and helped him keep his ankle from hitting the floor as he lowered himself to the next stair. Eventually, they got to the bottom of the stairs. Aoko helped him up and again. She helped him to the couch and quickly but gently propped his ankle up under a couple pillows. Kaito thanked her because it had helped relieve the pain so much. Aoko sat by the couch and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kaito! You were hurt by my mom, but you really hurt yourself when I looked at the end! I'm so, so sorry!!! It's all my fault, you got hurt!!!!!" Aoko apologized, breaking into tears.

Before she could react, Kaito whispered in a low manly voice, "Aoko, don't say that! It isn't true!" The next thing he did was he kissed her on the cheek and then her forehead.

Aoko blushed at this gesture.

Mrs. Kuroba came in and with Aoko's help, they helped Kaito to the car. (A/N: I have no proof they have a car, but whatever...) They helped him into the back. He lied down and took up the whole back seats with his body. Aoko sat in the passenger seat and kept tell Kaito that he'd be fine.

They got there and had to wait 2 hours because they weren't the first people in there. When there time finally came, Kaito's ankle was a number of colors. The doctor quickly took him back so they could operate on his ankle bone (to get it back in place enough so it wasn't popping out and in a position where it would grow back as regularly as possible) around 8:00 PM. Kaito finally emerged from the room in a wheelchair around 10 PM. He wheeled out and smiled when he saw Aoko sound asleep a chair next to her mother. He was sad to see that her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously be crying. He rolled up to her and hugged her gently to his chest, trying not to wake her up. He whispered, "It's okay, Aoko. I'm fine..." He looked at Aoko's jacket and decided when his mother wasn't paying attention to slip something into her pocket. He lifted Aoko up with his arms enough so he could place her sleeping body on his lap. His mother pushed them both, even though Kaito said he could push. She said that she didn't want him to drop Aoko and that they together couldn't weigh too much since Aoko was only about 100 pounds. Kaito sighed and allowed her to push him. He stroked Aoko's soft, brown hair. They accidentally went over a bump and Aoko finally woke up. She looked at Kaito confused wondering where she was. When discovered that she was on Kaito's lap, she yelped, blushing, and tired to get off quickly. Kaito insisted she stay still so he didn't drop her, and after some protest, she relaxed and ended up falling asleep again. This time she had a dream...

_{AOKO'S FANTASY LALA LAND PART 1:}_

"_Aoko-chan?"_

"_M-Mom!?! What the heck!?!"_

"_You're dreaming, Aoko-chan! I brought you more pictures of Kaito! I snatched the from various places, I'm sure you'll love them!"_

"_Mom... where have you been getting all these pictures?"_

"_Why I stole them or stalked Kaito and secretly took his picture of course!"_

"_Mom, you have to stop doing this! Kaito will get a restraining order if you keep this up!"_

"_Like I ever listen to those stupid slips of paper. Aoko-chan, look at these pictures. I got them from various places, but they are AWESOMENESS!!! Isn't your boyfriend just the cutest!!!"_

"_Mom, he's not my- I mean... so, you've finally decided to admit he's too young for you?"_

"_Oh, I was just kidding around before. I'd never want to have Kaito as my lover... Not if I think about that fact that this is the same snot-nosed brat who years ago called me an old hag when I tried to get him to call me his 'Auntie'... Just look at the pix. You won't regret it!"_

"_Fine..."_

_Aoko in dream land looked at the various pictures her mother had placed in front of her, and it made her blush. She had know Kaito was hot, but she was starting to drool at the site of him in these pix. There was her personal favs: #1 Kaito in his swimming trucks splashing around in the neighborhood pool, #2 Kaito shirtless and sweaty after a track-and-field marathon, and #3 Kaito in a Santa suit when he and her had been chosen to help with the Santa-grams that year. The suit was thin and incidentally made Kaito's defined (but not immense) sized muscles to bulge in a sexy sort of way! (A/N: I WISH THESE SUCH PIX ACTUALLY EXISTED!!! X3) Aoko had full decided that those pictures were the best things she'd ever seen in her life till her mother showed her the best surprise of all..._

"_Now to finish our first officially meeting of the 'Love-Love Kuroba Kaito Fan Club', I have a surprise that will make you squeal with fan girl love! Admire this..."_

_And with these words Aoko's mother pulled out a photo that was plain adorable. It was a picture of Kuroba Kaito, Age: 11 months; dressed in a blue dinosaur pajamas, holding a fluffy white bunny, the boy had just pulled magically from a hat (A/N: yes, he did this at 11 months old!), and his thumb stuck innocently inside his mouth as he stared at the camera with awe in his beautiful blue eyes... _

When Kaito's wheelchair had went over the bump, it, sadly, snapped her from the amazing dream. She blushed at the sight of the same man she had been fantasizing about in her dreams, but she was so tired that she conked out once again. Kaito suggested that she stay over since she was out cold, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. In truth he was just really, really curious what Aoko was dream about. She had mumbled his name over and over and had giggled and drooled like a fan girl of KID. Mrs. Kuroba agreed to it. She placed Aoko in the guest bedroom, and told Kaito that she had to get to work and explain to her boss why she had come in about 4½ hours late to work. Kaito took that chance to call up Jii and ask him to leave a special present in Aoko's bedroom for him. He then wheeled into the guest bedroom oh so quietly and wheeled right up to Aoko. Aoko was giggling again. Kaito looked at her, confused. He listened to Aoko as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Kaito..." She mumbled.

"Yes...?" Kaito answered, quizzically.

"Kaito...Mmm..." Aoko mumbled.

"Y-yes, Aoko." Kaito mumbled.

"Mom, e-mail Kaito pix. Need... more!" Aoko grumbled in her sleep.

"W-what!?!" Kaito mumbled.

"Kaito...?" Aoko mumbled.

"Y-yes..." Kaito answered, slowly again.

"{GIGGLE} Kaito, your a sexy hunk!!!" Aoko squealed in her sleep.

Kaito turned bright red at this comment. 'I can't believe Miss Miyoko got my email address. Also where did she get that photo of me... And did Aoko just call me a 'sexy hunk'!?!' Kaito thought to himself, blushing madly. In his rational mind, he knew he should probably leave and stop eavesdropping on her dream land, and he couldn't stand to stay away from Aoko so even though he knew she was going to kill him tomorrow, he pulled himself from the chair and on one foot got into the bed and lied down next to Aoko. He had nothing to say though when Aoko suddenly embraced him and squealed, "Kaito's my sexy hunk! You can't have him!... The 'Love-Love Kuroba Fan Club' is closed... 'cuz he's mine!". Kaito tried to decide whether he should laugh or blush like mad. Aoko snuggled against him, and he fell asleep quickly because of her warmth.

The next morning, Aoko awoke to the sight of Kaito holding her in his arms. She yelped in surprise at the sight of Kaito in a bed with her especially after she had dreamed about being in a fan club dedicated to him, but Kaito just yawned and snuggled closer to her. She sighed and couldn't help but snuggle against Kaito in his warm, safe arms. Eventually Aoko and Kaito woke up, and Aoko freaked out remembering that her father was probably going to kill Kaito for not telling him where they were or that she was in a bed with him. Kaito said he had called her father earlier and explained that she was out cold, so Kaito had suggested that she stay at his house. Kaito hadn't really expected his mother to leave them alone, but he decided to leave that part out of the phone call to Ginzo. Kaito didn't want Aoko to leave because it felt wonderful having her so close to him. She admitted that it felt rather nice being in his arms. They both blushed at their comments, but Aoko had to go so she did. Kaito even wheeled next to her till she was home. She didn't live too far away, but Aoko was worried since they didn't live on the same street that Kaito would be exhausted trying to wheel himself back. Kaito told her not to worry about it.

When Aoko finally made it back to her room she remembered it was Monday. She rushed to get ready. As she was going to room downstairs and out the door, she noticed no gift on her desk which she thought was weird, but when she put on her jacket, she felt a paper in the pocket. She read it. It said, "Look at your emails..."

Aoko was a little scared to touch her computer considering the incident at Kaito's, but she did and she noticed an email from a person she didn't recognize. She wasn't sure if she wanted to touch it, but finally she did. It showed a little moving picture of the word "Lord" written ten times and the "Lords" were leaping. Below it there was a message that read,

"On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me... TEN LORDS A'LEAPING, 9 LADIES DANCING, 8 MAIDS A'MILKING, 7 SWANS A'SWIMMING, 6 GEESE A'LAYING, 5 GOLDEN RINGS, 4 CALLING BIRDS, 3 FRENCH HENS, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!"

Aoko looked at the weird gift and just put it in her "favorites" Folder that held stuff she wanted to save. Then, she ran downstairs to walk with Kaito to school (or roll, in his case). She had a smile on her face when she exited. 'Whoever sent me this was nice and didn't forget... Only 2 more days till Christmas and these gifts end. It's only 2 day till Christmas Eve so I guess I'll get my finally gift Christmas Eve morning. I wonder what it'll be, and I wonder if it's from Kaito or KID or someone else... I guess I'll just have to wait and see...' Aoko though to herself.

A/N: I made a HUGE, HUGE!!! oopsie!!! The last Sunday I put on Ch.2 On the Second Day of Christmas... meaning that technically the 9th day of Christmas should have been Sunday, and the 10th should have been Monday......... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't realize that. SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY! Please, just try to forget that I totally added a day to the week that shouldn't have been there... Instead of Christmas Eve being on Wednesday, it's officially on Tuesday, now......... I will name the new day... Goshoday. How's that? I KNOW THAT'S A STUPID, STUPID OOPSIE!!!!!! I SOOOOOO, SOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!


	11. On the 11th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan/Magic Kaito

Character Pairing: Kaito Kuroba (KID) and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13 (for language and one mention of a body part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan... so, yah. I'm going to act emo-like in the corner.

Ch.11 On the 11th Day of Christmas...

Kaito and Aoko were walking to school (Kaito was rolling). They were technically out of school now, but today was a physical final right before they got their week off. The school day ended at 10 that day, and it was only mandatory for juniors. Aoko had somehow managed to forget most of the events from last night. At least to the point where she wasn't thinking about that **interesting **picture of Kaito anymore. She had her dad call the school to tell the staff that Kaito may need assistance and to excuse him from tardies if he didn't get to class before the bell. As they walked Aoko glanced at the Kaito who was stuck in lala land.

"K-Kaito, I'm so sorry about what happened..." Aoko mumbled.

Kaito looked at her and mumbled, "Aoko, it wasn't your fault. Still... um, I have a question... Last night, you were talking in your sleep..."

Aoko blushed bright red and yelped, "I did, w-what did I say?"

"Most of it I couldn't understand..." Kaito started.

Aoko sighed in relief.

"But I do recall you saying something about the 'Love-Love Kuroba Fan Club', and you called me, I quote, 'a sexy hunk'..." Kaito said, mimicking Aoko's voice at the end.

Aoko blushed and covered her mouth, squealing, "OH-NO!"

Kaito smiled and said, "So Aoko... what was that about a fan club and my sexiness?"

Aoko blushed and started running away.

"Wait, Aoko, I was just kidding around. You don't have to explain just come back!" Kaito yelped, rolling after her as fast as he could.

Aoko stopped and Kaito finally caught up to her to see tears rolling down her cheek.  
"Aoko, don't cry. I was just teasing you. I didn't mean to-."

"Shut up! I'm so embarrassed. I can't take all this. KID wants my first kiss. You keep teasing me. I just ridiculed myself in my sleep, and I don't even know who is giving me all these 12 Days of Christmas gifts... I'm tired and confused, and the last thing I need is you making fun of the fact that I think you're hot and you can't see how much I love you, you RETARD!" Aoko screamed at Kaito without thinking.

Kaito looked at her shocked and whispered, "Aoko... you, you love me!"

Aoko covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

"OH-NOOO!" Aoko screamed, running away in embarrassment.

"Wait, Aoko, please, just wait a second!" Kaito screamed, trying to catch her with no luck. Aoko ran into the front gates of the her school and ran straight into Hakuba on accident.

"Nakamori-san... what's wrong!" Hakuba asked, shocked.

"H-Hakuba-kun, I..." Aoko continue as she sobbed against his chest, nearly falling to the ground.

Aoko fainted and would've hit the ground if Hakuba hadn't caught her. He picked her up bridal-style and looked as a confused looking Kaito rolled up just in time to see the fainted Aoko in Saguru's arms...

"H-HAKUBA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO AOKO!" Kaito screamed at him.

"I didn't do anything. Nakamori-san ran up to me and started sobbing against my chest then she fainted. I think I should ask you what YOU did to Nakamori-san!" Hakuba shouted at him.

Kaito looked at him shocked.

"Let me see her!" Kaito growled rolling up to Hakuba.

"No, I think you've done enough to this poor girl, Kuroba!" Saguru growled at Kaito as he started walking away.

"Stop, DAMMIT! STOP! I want to see Aoko!" Kaito shouted, rolling after him till he had cornered Hakuba.

Aoko slowly woke up just enough to see an angry-looking Kaito screaming at Saguru Hakuba, asking to see her. She whispered, "K-Kaito..."

"Aoko, what happened! Why did you faint!" Kaito asked, looking concerned.

"Why do you care, Kuroba!" Hakuba shouted at Kaito.

"Look, British spoiled bastard, I've known Aoko for 11 years longer than you so you don't have the right to judge my relationship with Aoko. You're just an annoying nuisance who needs to get off me back. This is me and Aoko's problem; so butt out, Hakuba!" Kaito growled, angrily at Hakuba.

"Why you!" Hakuba growled ready for a fight.

"STOP IT!" Aoko shouted, sobbing again.

Kaito and Saguru looked at the girl, worried.

"Aoko..."

"Nakamori-san..."

"I... I don't want to talk to either of you right now!" Aoko said, pushing herself from Saguru's arms and running away.

"AOKO!" Kaito shouted, rolling after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, KAITO!" Aoko shouted over her shoulder.

"Kuroba, at least tell me what happened!" Saguru insisted.

Kaito sighed and said, "Last night Aoko and I had a bit of bad luck hence the wheelchair. Anyway, I was teasing her and she got upset, and she unconsciously confessed her love to me..."

"She WHAT!" Saguru shouted, shocked.

"SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE LOVED ME, HAKUBA! ARE YOU DEAF!" Kaito shouted, annoyed.

"Why would she be in love with a perverted, retard like you!" Hakuba grumbled, expecting Kaito shout out an insult back.

Instead Kaito simply sighed and whispered, "I don't know..."

"K-Kaito-kun..." Saguru mumbled, shocked at the teenage boy's behavior. "Do you love Nakamori-san?"

"What do you think!" Kaito growled, rolling towards his homeroom.

Hakuba sighed then shouted one last statement over his shoulder to the depressed-looking Kaito, "Kuroba, if you keep using your stupid poker face, then you will lose the one jewel that can never be replaced by another!"

Kaito chuckled at Hakuba's obvious meaning behind the statement. He simply waved a good-bye to his rival and continued to the classroom.

Once he got there he noticed that Aoko wasn't in her seat. She wasn't even in the room.

"Hey, where's Aoko?" Kaito asked Keiko, Aoko's best friend.

"She was crying and said she was going to the bathroom to cool down. Kuroba-kun, do you know what happened?" Keiko asked, concerned.

"Sort of... I'll be back in a little while." Kaito said, wheeling out classroom.

Kaito slipped into the guys' restroom and disguised himself as a girl. He then entered the girls' washroom, and was greeted with the sounds of a girl sobbing in one of the stalls. He sighed and looked at the door, sadly. He then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"W-what... there's other stalls open can you go there." Aoko whimpered.

Then she say the wheels of the wheelchair. She whimpered, "Kaito, go away!"

"No, I didn't disguise myself as a girl for nothing! Now, please just come out." Kaito begged.

"No! I don't want to!" Aoko whined.

"Fine I'll talk to you through the stall door." Kaito said with a sigh.

"No, go away!" Aoko whimpered, kicking the stall door.

"Aoko... please, just talk to me." Kaito pleaded.

"No, you're just going to make fun of me!" Aoko whined.

"What gave you that idea!" Kaito asked, shocked.

"You always tease me! You always call me ugly and guy-like, and it hurts Kaito! I know I don't have a double D sized chest, and I'm not that cute, but-."

"Aoko, stop it. I never meant that. Yes, I said that, but... sigh, I didn't want to hurt you. I... it's just so much simpler to tease you then tell you the truth." Kaito whispered.

"What's the truth then!" Aoko whined.

"What do you think! I already told this to you like 3 nights ago. Remember at my house and then the next day, right before Akako interrupted me!" Kaito explained.

"I know you weren't serious. I don't even know if that was you or if it was KID! He's disguised himself as you 2 times so far and both times he tried to kiss me and told me that he liked me in some form. How do I know that wasn't the same!" Aoko whined.

"Aoko, I am Kuroba Kaito, you're best friend. I've know you since you were like 5; come on, you got to believe that that was me. I told you, not KID, I told you that you were the beautiful girl in the school to me. Why can't you believe that!" Kaito asked.

"Because it's a lie. I just know this is going to turn into some huge prank where you kiss me tomorrow in front of the camera's and then say something stupid like 'I thought you were Akako! Why would I kiss a he-she tomboy like you!' I... I give up. I don't want to be ridiculed but it will probably be more easier to get over if it's KID than if it's you taunting me!" Aoko explained.

"Aoko that isn't going to happen! I never planned on making a fool of you. I told you that I was going to do that so that KID wouldn't win, and I meant it." Kaito explained.

"OH! I get it now, this is some manly complex where you are trying to show the world that you're a better magician than KID by going against him, right!" Aoko grumbled.

"Wait, what! No, I'm not trying to prove that I'm better than KID..." Kaito mumbled, shocked. 'I mean how can I be better than myself...' He thought to himself.

"Then why did you suggest that I kiss you to win against KID? Why else would you do that than to up your ego!" Aoko shouted.

"That's what you think I was trying to do! Up my ego! Aoko, I wanted to help you. Why are you being so stubborn!" Kaito growled.

"Because I know you don't love me, Kaito, and I'm trying to find out why you're doing this then..." Aoko squeaked.

"W-WHAT! What do you mean, 'I know you don't love me'!" Kaito asked, shocked. "That's plain bull. You don't even know how I feel because you won't stick around long enough to hear me out! Why are you acting so cowardly!"

Kaito covered his mouth, suddenly realizing that he had just called the girl he loved a coward. "N-no, I didn't mean-."

Aoko burst from the bathroom stall, with tears gushing from her eyes. Kaito looked at her shocked and tried to say something, but instead she slapped him and said, "DON'T BOTHER SHOWING UP TOMORROW NIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE MY FIRST KISS TO A JACKASS LIKE YOU! I just wasted 8 years loving a guy who doesn't even care how I feel. You know what, Kaito, maybe I should just let KID kiss me... I don't want to be a prize to anyone especially him, but I don't give a damn anymore..."

With that she ran from the restroom and went home. Kaito just sat there in the restroom, shocked and heartbroken. "That's it... I lost her. Me and my stupid mouth. So much for a poker face... what's the point anymore, Dad?" He whispered to himself as he rolled slowly out of the restroom.

"You really are a baka..." Hakuba said, surprising Kaito by his presence.

"Butt out, Saguru..." Kaito mumbled, not caring that he had addressed his rival by his real name.

"K-Kuroba..." Saguru looked at him, shocked.

"You can't just give up that quickly. The girl confessed her love to you! Go after her." Saguru shouted at the magician who wouldn't look at him.

Saguru pulled the boy up by his collar and said, "How can you act so cool at night when you make a fool out the whole police squad, yet Nakamori-san cries one time, and you are ready to kill yourself or something!"

"Because of my stupid mouth, I called her a coward for not facing me! I made her cry again because I can't shut the hell up. I can't keep doing this. If giving up on her means I can stop making her cry then so be it!" Kaito shouted.

"But you're in love with her, you baka! You will never be able to give her up. Besides, you've been her friend for 11 years. She'll forgive you if you stop insulting her and just tell her the truth!" Saguru explained, annoyed.

"SHE WON'T BELIEVE ME! She didn't believe me when I told her that I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the school; what's going to convince her that this isn't some cruel prank, I want to play on her!" Kaito pointed out.

"What's a cruel prank?" Hakuba asked, confused.

"_SIGH_ Aoko and I came up with a plan so that KID didn't win; I'd kiss her on Christmas Eve." Kaito explained.

"Kuroba... you are one weird nut..." Hakuba mumbled.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kaito growled.

"How can you kiss Aoko in front of KID and 'win' if you are KID! Especially when your in a wheelchair." Hakuba pointed out.

Kaito suddenly froze.

"I-I'm not KID!" Kaito shouted. 'He's got a point! I forgot about that part...' He thought to himself.

"Well, regardless, if KID doesn't show up and only Kaito shows up... it'll be suspicious. You'll be the prime suspect as KID and be arrested within a week..." Hakuba explained.

Kaito started to sweat, nervously.

"You really are a retard. I'd like to see you try and show up with a KID doppel-ganger within today and tomorrow before the heist. If you can do that then I guess I can leave you alone, with all the KID assumptions, but I doubt you can do that; so basically, you're screwed." Saguru muttered, walking away.

'He's right... how am I going to do this... I have to do it though. Maybe if I kiss her, she'll realize that I mean it, but how can I do this without Hakuba finding it out and turning me in...' He thought to himself, pondering on the thought.

Then it struck him. He sneered at the idea and left school in a frantic rush. He quickly hid in an alley and disguised himself as KID. Then he went to the top of a building and activated his hang glider. He flew to a friend of his only other major rival. He landed on the windowsill of Dr. Agasa's house and surprised Haibara Ai who was working in her lab.

"Evening, Haibara Ai... or should I call you Sherry?" KID said with a smirk.

Ai froze, and glaring at him, she asked, "How do you know that name?"

"I know the tantei-kun's real name, so is it that impossible that I would know your codename?" KID said with a smile.

"Only a few people know it..." Ai said with a shrug.

"I have been keeping an eye on that organization that you two have been hiding from. I got some inside info disguised as one of their own. That was one of the things I picked up, but for both your sakes, I didn't mention anything about you two to them. But as for why I'm here... I found some more juicy inside info. These are some notes concerning your 'APTX-4869' that I was able to steal without their knowledge..." KID said in a serious tone.

"BAKA! If they notice the missing documents, they will try to track down the impostor among themselves, and it will be traced back to you!" Ai shouted, angrily.

"Nah... it won't. Last I heard, that Vermouth person who's so fond of Kudo covered for me. She said something to me about helping her silver bullet..." KID explained, with a glint in his eyes.

"Why do you want me to make an antidote or temp. antidote for you rival!" Ai asked.

"I need the Tantei's help this time, and I think this will be enough to convince him to do so." KID explained.

"_SIGH_ Fine, that's your problem, but are you saying that you don't want me to give him the antidote if he declines?" Ai asked.

"That's your choice, but please, just give me a chance to make him think that he won't get it unless he helps me. This is serious!" Kaito explained.

"Fine... if he declines though, all bets are off. Thanks for the info, but don't do something that careless again. Anything anyone does that can trace back to me or Kudo can and if given the chance, will; so don't put all the people who also know the truth in danger!" Ai scolded.

"I understand..." KID said with a nod to emphasize his understanding of the situation.

"Fine, Kudo's at his house, helping his precious 'Ran-nee-chan' clean the place... Show discretion." Ai explained.

"When do you think you can make the antidote?" KID asked.

"Off this info, I think I can make a batch of it in about 5 hours tops..." Ai explained.

"Good, let me know when you're done so I can have proof when I confront tantei-kun..." KID said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Ai said, getting to work.

KID left and just as Ai had said, 5 hours later, KID was flying to the Mouri residence around 2 PM with a case containing 5 capsules (not that 5 were necessary, he just wanted Kudo to be impressed enough to help him). Conan had just got home from cleaning the house with Ran when he saw, the hang glider approaching his window. He looked shocked and ran outside to face his rival alone. He told Ran that he just had to get something he left at Dr. Agasa's and headed outside.

"KID..." He whispered, glaring at KID as the thief swapped disguises to an old man as to not arouse suspicion from the neighbors nearby and so he could us a crutch without it seeming suspicious. "What are you doing here!"

"Tantei-kun, I came here with a request..." KID said in an old man's voice.

"What sort of request...?" Conan said, still glaring at his rival.

"I need you're help on my heist tomorrow..." KID said with a smirk.

"Why would I help you!" Conan growled.

"First of all I'm not stealing a priceless gem..." KID pointed out.

"No, you're just sexually harassing the daughter of Inspector Nakamori. I know full well about your heist, KID..." Conan mumbled.

"Well, I can't make it tomorrow under circumstances that I can't say, but I can't afford to withdraw my challenge letter this time. So I'm looking for a doppel-ganger to take my place just for the night..." KID said with a grin.

"And you want me, a 7 year old to be said doppel-ganger!" Conan said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"No, I want Kudo to take my place, behind the monocle no one will know the difference and with a little hair gel, we could be identical twins..." Kaito explained.

"Kudo isn't here right now, if you haven't noticed. Besides, why would I, a sworn enemy of KID, help you especially considering the circumstances of this heist. I don't really want to kiss this random girl I know nothing about?" Kudo mumbled.

"I'm not asking you too. All I'm asking is for you to show up dressed as KID. Besides that you won't have to do anything except pretend you're trying to get to Aoko-I mean Nakamori-san... You don't have to kiss her at all. That nuisance Hakuba is going to be there, and I need to be there, or he'll find out the truth behind KID, which I can't let happen." KID explained.

"Again, why would I help you?" Shinichi asked, looking at him annoyed.

"Because if you do I can make it worth your wild..." KID explained.

"How so, beside again, no one is going to think that I am KID considering the height issue..." Shinichi reminded.  
KID simply grinned and said, "That is exactly how I can make this worth your wild... See this box, tantei-kun? What do you suppose is in it?"

Shinichi looked at the tin and mumbled, "It can't be what I think it is..."

"Oh, and why not, Kudo?" KID said, his grin growing in size.

KID opened the case to reveal the 5 little capsules cushioned in little slots in the pillow-like fabric. Shinichi looked at him, shocked.

"How in the world-."

"Simple actually. I stole some inside info from that syndicate of yours and had your little friend, Haibara-san make a batch, but this is it. You say 'no' and the pills disappear maybe never to be seen again..." KID explained.

"So in return for the pill you want me to disguise myself as KID for about half an hour then escape without kissing the inspector's daughter... that's it?" Kudo asked.

"Yep, but if you double-cross me, I'll tell your precious Ran-nee-chan the truth behind, Conan-kun..." KID explained.

Shinichi looked at him, and after a while of just glaring at him, he said, "Fine, I'll do this but only because I want the drug!"

"Understood, and I promise unless you get caught, no one will find out." KID explained.

"Wait, but how am I supposed to escape. There's going to be like a billion cops scatter everywhere around that girl. The minute they see me, they'll attack me, and I'm sure they'll have some stupid plot to catch you! I may be fast, but I don't know all those lame tricks you use to escape... I'll never make it out!" Shinichi explained.

"Leave that to me. I'll make sure that you escape. Besides, if you do get caught, just tell them that I forced ya to. You have an alibi that proves that you aren't KID..." KID explained.

"Oh, and what's that...?" Shinichi asked, annoyed.

"Just remind them of the clock tower heist where we first met... That's proof enough..." KID explained.

"_SIGH_ Fine, but that drug better work, or I will kill you!" Shinichi growled at him.

KID gave him the tin case, then disappeared into thin air.

Shinichi sighed as he stared at that box. 'Desperate times, call for desperate measures... I wonder why he can't be there...' He thought to himself, heading to his house.

Regardless of what happened, KID used a crutch and limped into Aoko's room when she was in the living room eating ice cream and watching a chick flick, crying. 'Crap, this is bad. That's usually what girls do when they get reject or dumped... This isn't a good sign...' He thought to himself when he took a peek at Aoko from the stairs. He left something on her bed then left through the window.

That night when Aoko went to her room to go to sleep she found 11 little dolls with trumpets in their hands. Taped to one of the doll's back was a note that said: "On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ELEVEN PIPERS PIPING, TEN LORDS A'LEAPING, 9 LADIES DANCING, 8 MAIDS A'MILKING, 7 SWANS A'SWIMMING, 6 GEESE A'LAYING, 5 GOLDEN RINGS, 4 CALLING BIRDS, 3 FRENCH HENS, and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!

Dear Nakamori Aoko,

As you have seen I've given you 11 items to symbolize my true love for you for each day till Christmas Eve. I promise tomorrow I will reveal my identity to you and the reasons behind these unique gifts.

Till Christmas Eve,

Your Secret Admirer"

Aoko looked at it and almost burst into more tears as she whispered, "So it wasn't Kaito... He wouldn't do this for a coward like me..."

With this, she stuck the dolls in her closet and went to bed, trying not cry as she thought about Kaito.

A/N: I can't say much concerning my lack in update except that... I have just one more chapter to go! X3 (which may already be finished by the time I update...) Thanks for being patient.

L8r,

Aoko E. Williams


	12. On the 12th Day of Christmas

Detective Conan/Magic Kaito

Character Pairing: Kaito/Aoko

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again... _SIGH_ I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito. It's all Gosho Aoyama's. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

Ch. 12 On the 12th Day of Christmas...

That night Kaito slept thinking about the next day. He sighed as he remembered the sight of Aoko crying. He really, really hoped his plan would work.

Aoko woke up and sighed. It was her first day of Winter Break, but she was already hating it. Her dad was out fussing over the case and said, that she had to be ready by 7: 45 at their house where KID was supposed to arrive and 'steal his prize' at 8 o'clock at night.

Most of the day revolved around reporters asking her annoying questions about the heist and her trying not cry knowing that she was going to ridiculed on live TV. She had told Kaito not to come so now she was all alone. She knew her dad planned to stop KID, but she simply couldn't depend on him as much as she wanted to. So as the hours past, Aoko got dressed in a Christmas Eve dress that was blue with white faux fur trim. She sighed and sat on the couch where she was surrounded with a bunch of officers at 7:45.

The clock tick-tocked next to her as she sat and waited for the hour to chime. It was now 7:59, and the second-hand was approaching the 12. She sighed, and then when it was just 20 seconds before 8 o'clock, she heard an officer say, "Young man, you can't go in there right now!"

She looked over to hear the officer yelp as the door was forced open. She looked shocked as Kaito pushed himself in past the officers and past reporters.

"K-Kaito!" She yelped, looking shocked.

Nakamori looked over at the boy and said, "Officers, stop him. It's KID, it has to be!"

Kaito pulled his on cheeks and said, "It's really me!"

"K-Kaito-kun, what are you doing here!" Nakamori asked.

Just then the clock struck 8 and the lights went out in the residence. The cops started to panic as they tried to figure out who was Aoko out of the crowd. Aoko screamed when she felt a pair of strong arms, pull her to a man's chest. When the lights went back on, KID (Shinichi now disguised as KID, yes, the antidote was a success) stood in the crowd looking shocked at Aoko in the center of the mass of people. Everyone looked at him, confused. Why did KID look so shocked! Everyone, even the cops and Nakamori took a glance at where KID was staring. The cameras faced Aoko who was now in the arms of a young teenage boy with messy black hair. Aoko looked shocked at the same person who was holding her. The reason behind everyone's shock: that very same boy holding KID's target prize was kissing Nakamori Aoko passionately on the lips. The boy: Kuroba Kaito, son of Kuroba Toichi, the best magician in Japan. Aoko looked at Kaito who was blushing like mad and had his eyes closed as he continued to kiss her. 'I-is this real! Is Kaito kissing me!' She thought to herself, glancing at KID across the room. 'KID's over there so it can't be him. Is Kaito really KISSING ME!'

Suddenly she felt the pressure against her lips increase. She looked back at Kaito. It was a silent question, that gesture, asking, or more specifically, begging Aoko to kiss him back. She slowly relaxed against him. This was Kaito, the man she had been in love with since she was 9 years old. This was really Kaito, and he was really kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss by kissing back enthusiastically. Once they released for breath, she blushed and whispered his name.

"Nakamori Aoko, I know you don't believe me when I say that you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world, but I mean it with all my heart. I'm sorry for what I said, I really am... but since I knew you wouldn't believe me, I decided to show you how I feel. After all, actions speak louder than words..." Kaito said, kissing Aoko's cheek.

Aoko looked at him, confused. Suddenly Kaito whistled, and twelve of the reporters put down their mics and picked up a small snare drum each. Aoko looked at them, shocked. All the reporters and cops turned to look at the 12 drum-baring reporters. They started drumming away. Aoko looked over at KID and in the commotion, there was a puff of smoke. Suddenly "KID" squealed and disappeared. In his place was a note that said: "Nakamori-san,

I have failed to steal your first kiss so I will back out gracefully. Have a Merry Christmas, Nakamori Aoko.

KID"

Inspector Nakamori looked at the note, shocked; then looked at Kaito who was using a pair of crutches to balance while smiling at his daughter affectionately. 'So I was right all along... Kaito-kun is in love with my precious Aoko...' He thought to himself.

Aoko looked at the drummer and at Kaito and asked, "Kaito, what's going on?"

Kaito smiled, blushing, then picked up one of the microphones. He then recited into the microphone:

"On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve drummer drumming..."

As he sang the line the drumming reporters hit the snare drums in a repeating rhythm.

"Eleven pipers piping..." He recited, as eleven more reporters put down their mics to play a pipe-like instrument.

"Ten lords a'leaping..." He continued, as ten men appeared from the hall, leaping into the living room.

"Nine ladies dancing..." Kaito sang on as 9 girls dressed in Christmas dresses danced out into the living room from the kitchen.

"Eight maids a'milking..." Kaito continued; 8 girls dressed in maids outfits carrying glass milk bottles, walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Seven swans a'swimming..." Kaito's song continued as 7 confused-looking swans magically appeared in a small, blow-up kiddy pool in the crowd.

"Six geese a'laying..." The singing sang on as 6 geese poofed next to the swans with 6 eggs under them.

"Five golden rings..." Kaito sang, placing 4 gold rings on 4 female reporters and one white gold ring with a sapphire in the center on Aoko's ring finger.

"Four calling birds..." Kaito sang; 4 colorful small parrots poofed on 4 of the cops' shoulders and started squawking, "Merry Christmas, Aoko" over and over again.

"Three French hens..." Kaito sang, nodding as 3 of the "maids a'milking" had 3 French hens magically appear in their arms.

"Two turtledoves..." Kaito said with a smile, as he whistled as the doves Aoko had taken care of flew into the room; one landing on Kaito's shoulder and the other on Aoko's.

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" Kaito finished, snapping his fingers as a Christmas tree appeared in the living room, pears covering it and on top was a sleeping partridge.

Aoko looked at him shocked and whispered, "It was you!"

"Yep, and you almost found me out a couple of times..." Kaito said with a sad smile.

"Kaito... I-."

"Aoko, I really meant everything I said, except the insults." Kaito whispered.

"Kaito, you don't have to act for the camera, KID's already gone." Aoko mumbled, blushing.

"I'm not acting!" Kaito insisted.

Aoko blushed and said, "K-Kaito, I...Why did you do all this?"

"Because I felt horrible when I called you those terrible names back when I gave you the first gift, and after a while, I decided this would be the perfect way to show you the truth behind my feelings..." Kaito explained.

"And what's that?" Aoko mumbled, blushing.

"That I am in love with the daughter of Inspector Nakamori Ginzo, Nakamori Aoko. I've been in love with you since 8th grade... I've had a crush on you since 4th grade." Kaito said, chuckling as he remembered when he started to have a crush on her.

"K-Kaito!" Aoko whispered, shocked.

"And this isn't a damn prank, Aoko! I, Kuroba Kaito, am in love with you. That ring is a major symbol of my love for you. It's a promise ring... The promise: I, from this day forth, promise, if you'll give me permission to, to love you till we can take our relationship further." Kaito explained.

"F-further... than boyfriend and girlfriend? As in... _BLUSH!_" Aoko couldn't finish that sentence.

"Yes... as in marriage." Kaito explained.

Aoko nearly fainted in shock. 'Kaito wants to be with me till we are old enough to get married!' She thought to herself, red in the face.

"The choice is yours, Aoko..." Kaito said, kissing Aoko's forehead. "Oh, and just in case I don't see you tomorrow... Here, it's your Christmas present."

Kaito handed Aoko a small wrapped box. With that, Kaito hopped away out the door. Once the door was closed behind him, he pressed his head against one of the pillars on her porch. 'Here's the finally test... Will she accept it or not...?' He thought to himself, as he started to head home.

Back inside the house, Aoko looked at the little box in her hand still trying to get over the shock she was feeling from the ring on her hand.

"Open it, Nakamori-san!" A female reporter begged.

Aoko looked at her and was shocked when people began to chant, "Open it! Open the gift!"

Aoko slowly tore of the pretty wrapping paper. She slowly opened the box and started to cry at what she saw.

Inside was a small silver locket with a sapphire embedded in the center. Surrounding the sapphire were the engraved words: "Your heart will always be with me..." in a beautiful, tiny font. In the box was a note that said:

"Dear Aoko,

I saw this in a shop, and thought of you. I don't know if you like this sort of thing, but I hope you like it. Merry Christmas...

Love,

Kaito"

"What's wrong!" Ginzo asked his daughter, frantic.

"I... I use to admire this very necklace in a small business in the mall. It's a small business so the manager prides on never making the same piece twice. I wanted to buy it when I got the money too, but when I went to get a peek of it a few days ago, the owner told me that a young man had purchased it for a special girl in his heart... T-that young man... it was KAITO!" She said, sobbing happily.

Ginzo looked at her, shocked. Aoko quickly pushed herself past the group of people and ran out the door not caring if she wasn't wearing a jacket, socks, or shoes. The only thing that mattered was that she just had to find Kaito. A group of reporters, cameramen, and cops followed after the girl. Aoko continued to run down the street. Ginzo lead the group as he chased after his daughter. Tears were falling from Aoko's eyes. 'I have to tell him! I have to find him so I can tell him I accept and that I love him!' She thought to herself. Then she saw him. He was standing by a frozen lake, his back facing her. She ran and screamed, "KAITO!"

He spun around just in time to see Aoko leap into his arms. He smiled but lost his balance, crutches flying, and the couple tumbled on the ice of the lake. The ice shattered under their weight, being as it wasn't very thick to begin with, and they fell in the ice cold water. Kaito grabbed Aoko and pushed the both of them back on the shore. Aoko shivered as she blushed and whispered, "S-sorry..."

Kaito smiled, and pushed some of the wet hair out of Aoko's face. Nakamori ordered some officers to fetch a couple towels. Kaito smiled at Aoko who was blushing.

"So... Aoko, what brings you here?" Kaito said in a teasing tone.

Aoko simply shivered as she tried to answer. Kaito pulled her close and though he was sopping wet as well, he tried to warm her up by rubbing her arms as he embraced her. The officer finally came back with a couple of long towels, and Kaito wrapped one of them around Aoko's shivering body. He covered his body in the towel next and said, "That better?"

Aoko nodded and smiled at him. "K-Kaito... I," she started.

"Yeah, Aoko?" Kaito mumbled, looking in her eyes, lovingly as he stroked her hair, affectionately.

"I... I don't think you know this, but that necklace. I've seen before... In fact, I've seen it many times. I've been admiring it a month now ever since I first saw it. Wanna know why I was so stuck on that locket?" Aoko mumbled.

"Why...?" Kaito asked, curiously.

"Because when I saw it, you were the first person who came to mind. I actually wanted to buy it after I Christmas when I'd made enough to purchase it, but... you beat me to the chase. And when I read you note... I... I just can't believe that you did the exact same thing as me..." Aoko whispered, still in awe.

"I... I just felt somewhere in my gut that I should get that for you... wow, who would've thought... A-Aoko, I-."

"Don't; I want to say something to you first... Kaito, I've known you almost all my life and... I've never imagined myself with anyone but you. The last thing I've ever even thought of was living my life without you, but I always thought there was no way that the person I'd loved for 8 years... could ever feel the same way... I... Yes, Kaito, what you said to me yesterday hurt, but you were right. I have been acting like a coward lately because I've been so afraid that if I told you how I felt you'd reject me and tell me you never wanted to see me again, but... I once heard someone say, 'The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all...', and it's right. That is totally true. I mean what's the point of living life if you aren't brave enough to make yourself happy... Kaito, thank you for everything you've done for me... tonight and the night before that, and every night and day before that. Thank you for being my friend, and thank you for loving me... So that being said, Kaito if you want me in your life as you asked me with this ring... then I do too, because I want to be with you for as long as I possibly can. Kaito, I love you, and I'm not going to waste another day hiding it..." Aoko announced.

Kaito smiled, his pokerface breaking away as a stray tear drifted from his eye...

"Kaito..." Aoko whispered, concerned.

"No, I'm fine; it's just... you have no idea how long I've waited, wishing for you to saying that... and now, you've actually said it. I-I'm just so happy as corny as that sounds; I'm serious. I thought after what I had done yesterday... I thought that was the last straw and that... that you'd given up on me... I was almost too afraid to come tonight because I thought you'd say you hated me, but I'm so glad that I had the courage to come. I love you, Aoko..." Kaito said, hugging Aoko to his chest.

"I love you too..." Aoko said, kissing his cheek.

Aoko then noticed something on Kaito's chest and asked, "Is that the hickey that I gave you almost 5 days ago!"

"Yep, those things don't disappear that quickly... I heard a hickey's kinda like a bruise; it can stay there for a few weeks..." Kaito mumbled, blushing.

Aoko blushed then said, "Well, that explains why the one from KID hasn't gone away yet..."

Kaito looked at her, confused then noticed the little red mark on her neck.

"Oh, that... I'll have to get KID for that..." Kaito said, thinking, 'Again, with the irony'. "I guess I'll just have to make it clear to him that you're mine, if that kiss wasn't enough!" Kaito whisper, in a lowly manly voice.

Aoko blushed as he proceeded to suck ever-so lightly on the opposite side of Aoko's neck; just enough to redden the skin, not enough to hurt her. Kaito then shouted at the cameras, "You see that, KID; Nakamori Aoko is mine. You can't have her!" 'Hehe... this is just too funny...' He thought to himself after he had announced his victory over live TV.

Aoko blushed, and Kaito smiled as he sealed his statement with a kiss on Aoko's lips. She kissed back passionately, and smiled as they released.

"So... Whatcha think, Aoko? Was this the best Christmas Eve, you've ever had...?" Kaito asked.

"Almost... but I know how to make it the better, follow me..." Aoko said, grinning as she guided a confused-looking Kaito back to the Nakamori residence. Most of the reporters and cops had already left (mainly to try and find KID), but a few stuck around to see what Aoko wanted to show Kaito.

Once the little group was comfortable in the Nakamori living room, Aoko ran into her room to retrieve a semi-large, wrapped present. She walked out and handed it to Kaito. He looked at her, confused.

"It's you're Christmas present. Look, I know Christmas is tomorrow, but I can't wait to see you're reaction so just open it now!" Aoko begged.

"Oh... Okay..." Kaito said, tearing at the wrapping paper.

After he had torn off all the paper, he found a box and proceeded to open it. He looked at the items, confused for a moment. He saw a top hat and some playing cards. Then it struck him when he saw the initials "K.T." next to clover symbol that few people would realize was the same as the one on his monocle. Kaito looked at Aoko, shocked. Then said, "K.T... as in Kuroba Toichi!"

Aoko smiled and nodded.

Ginzo looked at the items, confused and mumbled, "Wait, what?"

"These are the legendary playing cards and top hat my dad always used to use in his show. In his will he stated that these items were to go to me, but right after his death, the props went missing. Some people thought a fan stole them to sell for big bucks later on. I thought I'd never see them again! Aoko, how did you find them!" Kaito asked, shocked.

"The rumors weren't far off, but I promised not to sell out the thief as tempted as it would be. Me and the guy had a nice chat, and I got him to sell the items to me for a reasonable price... He wanted ¥100,000 for it..." Aoko explained.

"How much did you get it for!" Kaito asked.

"Now, Kaito, I can't tell you that! Besides, it doesn't matter. I would've paid the full amount just to see these items back in the rightful owner's hands." Aoko explained, smiling at Kaito.

"Oh, Aoko, thanks so much. This really, really means a lot to me considering I don't have that much left of my father except for a few trinkets and photos... I miss the guy. I wonder what he'd say to me now, if he were still alive..." Kaito mumbled.

Aoko smiled and said, "I'm sure he'd say something like, 'I'm so proud of you'..."

Kaito smiled and pulled Aoko for a peck on the lips. Kaito saw her dad eyeballing him right before he kissed her so he kept the kiss short, even though he really wanted to kiss her with all his might considering what a thoughtful gift she gave him. "Thanks, Aoko." Kaito said with a smile. "I love it."

"I'm glad..." Aoko said, beaming at her now boyfriend.

"Wait, young man, did you say that your father was Kuroba Toichi, one of the greatest magicians in Japan!" One of the reporters asked.

"That's my old man..." Kaito said with a smile.

"Like father like son, I guess. That display you did for Nakamori-san was amazing with 'The 12 Days of Christmas'..." She reminded.

"Oh, Kaito, how did you get all those people to do that!" Aoko asked.

"I paid them... money makes many people tick..." Kaito mumbled.

Aoko nodded and said, "I see..."

She then stared at the ring on her finger.

"D-do you like the ring?" Kaito asked.

"I love it, Kaito... it's beautiful thank you. I mean it's almost pretty enough to be an engagement ring, though so... um, we'll have a lot of explaining to do once we get back to school..." Aoko pointed out.

"Aw, who cares... I announced the meaning on live TV so if that isn't explanation enough then sucks for them. Besides, everyone's convinced that we're newlyweds anyway... Let the rumors run their course. I'm not that interested in dealing with it as long as they don't harass you." Kaito explained.

Aoko smiled. She kissed Kaito deeply on the lips one, last time before the clock chimed 12. It was officially Christmas. Aoko yawned, and as Ginzo continued to talk with the reporters and cameramen, Kaito guided Aoko up to her bed. He tucked her in and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Aoko..."

"Merry Christmas, Kaito... or should I say, 'My true love'..." Aoko whispered, teasingly.

Kaito chuckled at this.

"Now be a good girl, and go to bed, Aoko, or Santa won't bring you gifts..." Kaito said, jokingly.

"Santa-sama already gave me one of the best presents of all!" Aoko whispered, kissing Kaito once more on the lips.

Kaito smiled at this and said, "I guess we were both a good boy and girl for Santa to give us such good gifts..."

He whispered one last, "good night" in her ear, kissed her forehead and lips, and then headed for the door so he could crash on the couch. Aoko watched as he walked away and whispered under her breath, "Your heart will always be with me... Kaito. Good night, true love."

With that last statement, Aoko fell asleep; the locket around her neck and the ring, sitting comfortably on her finger.

THE END

A/N: And it is finally done. I know it isn't Christmas anymore, but since my birthday's coming up in about a month and a half, this will just count as an early birthday present for me to share with all you faithful readers. Thanks for staying with me, and Merry Belated Christmas to you all!

(And just for the fun of it...)

Omake...

On Christmas morning, Ran woke up and wandered out to the living to get some coffee. When she got into the room, she was surprised to see a big Christmas present wrapped and sitting under their tree. And when I say big, I mean big. It went up to Ran's waist in height. Ran walked up the the gift, confused. She hadn't remembered that being there the day before, and something that big, she would've remembered... Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the box had holes in both the wrapping paper and the box below it on the sides. She could hear something breathing inside the box. She looked at the gift, even more confused and wondered if her Dad had bought the two of them a Great Dane or something. Whatever the thing inside that box was, it was big. She looked around and after about a minute of searching, she found a note, hidden under the bow. It read, "Dear Mouri Ran,

This is a gift that I'm sure you've been hoping to get for a while now. It wasn't easy to find so I hope you'll be careful with it and appreciate it. That's all I ask, Mouri-san, that you love and take good care of the contents in this box. It's fragile so don't shake it or roughhouse with it inside. Anyway, it came as great use to me so I hope it does the same for you. Merry Christmas, Mouri-san.

Kaitou KID"

Ran looked at it, shocked now. 'Kaitou KID sent this to me! I hope it isn't some billion yen statue or something. The last thing I need it the police bothering me over a stolen statue that the KID gave me, considering the fact that I see the cops practically everyday it seems. Well, if it's from KID then I guess it would be okay to open before Conan and Dad wake up... Oh, crap I forgot! Conan's mom picked him up yesterday... This is going to take some getting use to; not having Conan around. I wonder if he'll visit us again...' Ran thought to herself as she started to tear the wrapping paper off.

Once all the paper was off the top enough for her to get it open, she lifted the lid slowly afraid that something would pop out and scare her or something. Instead she nearly screamed at the sight of a sleeping Kudo Shinichi clad in nothing but white boxer shorts curled up in a ball-like stance in the box.

She slowly pulled the sleeping detective up, but because she couldn't lift him fully out of the box, she slowly and gently knocked the box on its side and pulled the exhausted-looking Shinichi out of it. She placed his arm over her shoulder and sort of drug/carried her childhood friend to the nearby couch. Shinichi slowly stirred in his sleep and as he awoke his first sight was Ran in cute, red Pj's.

"R-Ran..." He whispered, confused.

"Um... Merry Christmas, Shinichi... Um, Shinichi, why were you gift wrapped in a box!" Ran asked, shyly.

"Wait, what!" Shinichi yelped.

"KID sent me that box over there and inside was you, sleeping in nothing but white boxers..." Ran mumbled, blushing.

Shinichi groaned as it started to come back. He had done exactly as KID asked. He had shown up at the heist dressed as KID. When the lights went out, he came in as quietly as possible, but he didn't expect that when the light came back on, the target of the heist, Nakamori's daughter would be in the center of the room being kissed by some random boy who Shinichi had never met but looked just like his except his hairstyle was just a tad bit different. Also, this Nakamori Aoko, the target, looked almost identical to Ran, and if he hadn't noticed the hairstyle difference, he would've attack the boy kissing her for kissing "his precious Ran"... Then just as KID said, a white puff of smoke shot out around Shinichi's body which meant KID's plan to help Shinichi escape had come. What Shinichi hadn't expect was for KID's "plan" to help Shinichi escape to simply be KID's accomplice, who Shinichi couldn't make out because of all the smoke, stuffing the confused Shinichi into a pillow sack and running out the door while all the cops tried to see past the smoke. A few cops chased after "KID" and his accomplice, but no one was close enough to catch the two of them so they escaped. When Shinichi was finally let out of the bag, he didn't even have a chance to see the face of KID's accomplice before he'd be taken out with chloroform. And so that's why Shinichi had been in a box that was sent to Ran. KID had planned it from the start. Shinichi couldn't tell Ran all of this though because he had promised not to tell anyone that the KID in that heist had been him so he simply said, "KID had one of his accomplices kidnap me to make sure I couldn't stop him last night so they chloroformed me and stuck me in this box apparently. I don't know why they had to steal my clothes though..."

Ran blushed at this and gave him a blanket to cover up in.

He thanked her and blushed.

"Oh, wait right here. You have impeccable timing, Shinichi. Now I can give you your Christmas gift!" Ran said with a smile as she ran to the tree to fish out his gift.

"Crap, dammit, KID, I had planned on stopping by yesterday to see you so I stuck the gift in my pocket. Thanks to KID stealing my clothes, I just lost you gift!" Shinichi growled, angry at the KID.

"Um... did the gift look something like this?" Ran asked, pulling a small, Christmas-themed bag out of the box Shinichi had been in. Attached to it was a note that said: "I noticed this and thought it would be important to you, Tantei-kun so I'm returning it to you. Merry Christmas, Kudo-kun. KID"

Shinichi grumbled a few curse words under his breath. Then he nodded and said, "Yep that's it... If you want, you can open it now..."

"No, I want you to open yours first!" Ran explained, smiling.

"Okay..." Shinichi said, smiling as he tore the wrapping paper off of the gift.

He was surprised to find a dog collar and leash in the box. He stared at Ran, shocked.

Ran saw the gift and shouted, "Wait, that's not your gift from me!"

Ran grabbed the wrapping paper and saw a note on it that said, "Couldn't resisted, Mouri-san and Kudo-kun... Now, you can keep that pesky Kudo close to you, Mouri-san. The actual gift is in further under the tree... KID"

Shinichi threw the dog collar across the room in annoyance and accidentally hit the tree with it. Shinichi and Ran both jumped up in unison to stop the tree from falling over and crushing the other gifts. When they stopped the tree from following the laws of gravity, a piece of mistletoe that had been innocently draped in the tree fell off and landed in Shinichi's hair. The two sighed a breath of relief when they managed to fix the tree. As the two started back to the couch, Ran tripped over some presents and almost fell. Shinichi caught her in time, but lost his balance. The two tumbled onto the floor. They both slowly opened their eyes, trying to get over the initial shock of the fall, and they became face-to-face with each other. Shinichi was on top of Ran on the ground; her hands next to her face and his still against her back from when he tried to save her from falling. Shinichi blushed, trying to situate himself so he wasn't crushing Ran under his weight. She blushed at the proximity of their bodies. As Shinichi moved the stray mistletoe from before fell from his hair and landed on Ran's cheek, she reached up to grab the object from her face and was shocked when she realized what it was. Her face turned even redder as she glanced at Shinichi who was staring at the object in shock. Suddenly the box that had KID's note attached to it started to play a song. It played a recording of "All I Want For Christmas is You" by: Mariah Carey. Shinichi and Ran's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red by this. Ran tried to push herself out from under Shinichi, but this caused Shinichi fall down again. In the process his face landed in her chest. Shinichi had no control as blood shot out of his nose. Ran shocked by this, tried to pull the nearly unconscious detective from her chest. He was after all, smearing blood all over her pj's and it was still embarrassing that Kudo Shinichi, her best friend practically since birth had his face planted between her breasts. She squealed and pushed his face away, shocked. This action managed to shake Shinichi from his daydream, but his consciousness was short-lived when he tried to get up, slipped on a gift by his foot, and landed with his lips on Ran's. He could only looked shocked at Ran as he continued to kiss his shocked childhood friend. She was too shocked to move. Somehow Shinichi couldn't get away. He felt her soft lips quivering below his, and his precocious mind shut down. The only thought in his mind said, 'KISS HER LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO, YOU MORON!' So he followed his brain's instructions and kissed Ran with passion. He expected her to push him away and scream her head off at him, but she suddenly moaned against his lips and kissed him back passionately. They closed their eyes and enjoyed it. When they had to breathe, they let go and looked at each other with shocked expressions. They had just kissed each other like they really wanted to. Ran finally managed to remember that they were currently on the ground. She pushed Shinichi off of her sat on the couch, trying to collect her thoughts. Shinichi blushed and was about to say something, when she went back to the tree and found her real gift to Shinichi and said, "Open it!"

Shinichi blushed and proceeded to do as she asked. He opened the box shaped gift and after lifting the lid of the container, found it to be a picture. It was a painting of Shinichi dressed as Sherlock Holmes. Shinichi smiled and it and said, "Where'd you get this?"

"I've been taking an art course since summer so I decided to make you this. I didn't have enough time to give Conan his gift before he left but this was it..." Ran said, handing a surprised Shinichi another present. "You seem to see Conan a lot so if you do see him can you give it to him... It's a picture of him dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and in the background is the 'Tantei Boys' with similar costumes."

Shinichi looked back at his picture, shocked. 'Ran painted this for me!' He thought to himself shocked. He smiled at the painting his childhood friend had given him and he said, "Thanks, Ran, it's great."

Ran smiled, saying, "I'm glad you like it. I took forever to finish because I based it off of a photo of you back from that school play. It was hard painting the outfit instead of the knight costume, but yah, it managed to finish it in time for Christmas so I was happy about it."

Shinichi smiled and then handed his gift to Ran.

"You can open yours now..." Shinichi said, blushing.

Ran looked at him, confused by the blush and slowly pulled a small wrapped present from the bag. Inside was a something that shocked Ran. It was two rings and attached between them was a red thread. Shinichi sighed and before Ran could react, Shinichi took one ring and stuck it on his pinkie. He then took the other ring which had a red ruby in the center and stuck it on Ran's ring finger. She looked at him, confused and slowly mumbled, "I-if you are for some reason reenacting the 'Legend of the Red-String' then you stuck the ring on the wrong finger."

"I know... I did it on purpose, Ran..." Shinichi whispered, blushing.

"B-but why would you even be reenacting that old movie. How do you even know anything about it? Its-."

"Why did you invite me to that movie, Ran?" Shinichi asked, silently.

"I...Well-."

"You did it because you felt the same way as I felt... A while ago I promised you that I would tell you my deduction about what the question you wanted to ask me was. Now that I'm back for good, all I can say is I'm finally ready to tell you that deduction." Shinichi explained, determination flashing in his eyes though his face had a blush painted on his cheeks.

"S-Shinichi..." Ran whispered, blushing.

"Ran, when you chose the blue cord to cut in that building instead of the red... I-you have no idea how glad I am you did that. Because the minute you could no longer hear me, I realized that the red was a trap, and my heart nearly stopped right there... Then when I knew the bomb was about to explode I could only scream out your name one last time and pray for a miracle... and thank God that miracle came otherwise I wouldn't be able to say this and I would've regretted it with all my being." Shinichi said, suddenly hugging Ran.

She blushed and whispered, "What's that?"

"Ran... my deduction is that... I think you're curious of whether or not I like you as my than a friend... Am I right, Ran?" Shinichi whispered in her ear.

Ran blushed and whispered, "...Yes, Shinichi..."

"Then I was right... our question is the same question. Now for the answer..." Shinichi whispered.

Ran blushed and whimpered, "Can you answer mine first? Please..."

Shinichi smiled against her and then shocked her by kissing her gently on the neck. Ran moaned in both surprise and pleasure and whimpered, "Sh-Shinichi, please, don't tease me! I can't stand it any longer!"

Shinichi sighed, but not out of anger or frustration.

"Okay, Ran... sweet, innocent Ran... No better yet, drop dead gorgeous Ran..." Shinichi started.

Ran blushed, but before she could protest to his statement, Shinichi said, "Ran, the answer to your question of whether I like you as more than a friend is...no."

Ran felt her heart stop in disappointment, she felt tears trickle from her eyes. 'So he doesn't feel the same way...' She thought to herself trying to hold in a sob.

"Ran, I'm not finished." Shinichi growled when he felt her tremble in his arms.

"What more do you have to say, Kudo Shinichi! You disappear for almost a year then show up and tease me. Then you leave me heartbroken... why did I even think otherwise!" Ran said, trying to escape his tight grip.

"Ran, I don't like you as a more than a friend; I absolutely, utterly love you as way, way, freakin' more than a friend. I've been in love with you for so long and that's why I've been trying so hard to finish up this case... so I could tell you, Ran!" Shinichi said, kissing the now confused Ran on the cheek.

Ran could only muster a choked "What!"

Shinichi smiled a soft smile as he looked into Ran's eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry that I tricked you... Gosh, I really am a jerk, aren't I?"

Ran then turned his face to look directly into her tear-stained eyes. He blushed and she whispered, "Kudo Shinichi, I swear if you are messing with me then I will tape you back in that box and send you back to KID!"

"Ran, I'm not lying. I've fallen in love with you, Mouri Ran... Now another deduction. I deduce that maybe, just maybe you have fallen in love with me too..." Shinichi whispered, huskily in Ran's ear.

Ran blushed yet smiled and as she whispered, "No... Kudo Shinichi I've fallen MADLY in love with you, and I'm sick and tired of hiding it... Now KID said to take good care of my gift and show you love and kindness, and that's what I intend to do. But first that collar and leash, go fetch it!"

Shinichi looked at her scared but did as she said. Then she clamped the leather dog collar around his neck loosely and in a teasing voice placed the ring back on her ring finger.

"Now I can keep track of you, Shinichi. Now you are mine. But I have one question. Why did you stick this pretty ring on my ring finger instead of my pinkie." Ran asked, kissing the surprised detective's chest lightly.

Shinichi blushed and said, "It's a promise ring saying that I never ever plan to leave you as long as I live unless this god forsaken body of mine decides otherwise. If that's the case, which I will fight to avoid with every breath in my body, I will not leave you hanging, and last of all, I promise by that ring that I will always love you until I can take this even further, and once I reach that point... once I reach it I will give you a different ring that besides the normal promises of the ring will promise that I will love you just as much or more than before. Ran, I'm not forcing you with that ring to stay by my side forever, but I hope that it'll give you a reason to want to... Ran, I've loved you for so long and now, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I... I now we're too young for marriage so that's why I'm asking for the step before that..."

Ran blushed and smiled at him with her tear-filled eyes.

"Ran, why are you crying! Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry, did I got too fast?" Shinichi asked, frantic.

"No, I'm... I'm just so happy!" Ran said, hugging Shinichi's chest.

Shinichi smiled and whispered, "So Ran... do you except your half of the red string?"

"Shinichi, we've been connected by this string since birth... and so I accepted it since I could understand what it meant. I've always dreamed of you accepting your half too so now that you have accepted this connection to make us two people of one mind and soul, I-I've never been more happy than I have in this moment. Shinichi, I love you so much, and I want what you want. Thank you, Shinichi." Ran said.

Shinichi smiled as he touched his ring to hers and then pulled her lips to his. Ran blushed, but relaxed, accepting his touch and kiss with a new fire, a new purpose in her heart; to stay by Shinichi's side till death do they part...

(Omake; end)


End file.
